Impossible, Previously titled Defying Destiny
by twoofakind
Summary: Zooey - a modern teenager - is taken from her home and thrust into Narnia. When fate threatens to tear her away from the Pevensies, Zooey decides to make her own destiny. To fight fate in order to help her friends and save the blond boy she has fallen for
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. Right from the start, we're going to get this out of the way: This story is entirely _movie-based_. Obviously, since it's an insertion of my character in to the Narnia film(s?). Whether I write a sequel for Prince Caspian depends entirely on the reception of this story. If y'all read it and like what you read and want me to put my OC in the second movie somehow, lemme know and I'll do my best to see that it is done. But I'm getting ahead of myself: first, I should begin the story haha. OH! one more thing: The characters are older in my version. I know, it's wrong and inaccurate but meh. haha if you don't like that i made them older, then don't read it.**

**Peter: 18  
Zooey: 18  
Susan: 17  
Edmund: Oh, i don't know...i can't remember how much younger than susan he was in the books/films. We'll make him 15.  
Lucy: ...12? haha I know, I'm terrible. It's just a rough estimate really with the younger ones. **

**And before i write anything else: i must thank my girl, Jenni/Deano for her suggestions for Zooey and her purpose in Narnia. YOU INSPIRED ME! haha i heart you. :P**

_Through a field of pure ice and snow she ran, her labored breaths coming out in puffs in the cold night air. She was running away from something - away from **her**, away from this place. She loathed it, every inch of it, every damned icicle reminded her of what they had destroyed - what the ice and snow and winter had killed. It was wrong for them to be here - this wasn't their place. And so she ran on into the night in desperate search of a way out - she needed to get away. She slowed once she reached the dense trees, looking back to make sure no one had followed her so far. Pulling a book out from under her arm she slowed to a walk. The book wasn't hers - it belonged to the awful woman she had left behind. She began to re-_

Zooey quickly dropped her pen, stopping in the middle of her sentence to cover her work as the teacher walked by her desk. She was _supposed_ to be working on her essay - some boring topic that she couldn't have cared less about - but, clearly, she was unable to focus. She'd had an incredibly vivid dream last night and, being one who loved to write, she thought that it would make a brilliant story, and so she had started writing it down. She was pleasantly surprised by her vivid imagination that she couldn't stop grinning as she bent to continue writing (now that Teach had moved on to the poor suckers in front of her). That was, of course, until Sophia poked her head over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Zooey jumped, surprised by Sophia's greeting, and quickly covered what she'd been writing. She didn't like for her friends to read her works in progress. "Whatcha got so far?"

She shrugged, tapping her pen on her desk and tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear as she turned in her seat to speak with Sophia, "Nothin'. How 'bout you?"

"'Bout the same as you: Nothin'." Sophia snickered. "I hate this class..." She whined, pouting.

Zooey snorted, turning around again, "Yeah, tell me about it." She looked up at the clock, "Only ten more minutes, though." She muttered.

"Thank frickin' God." Sophia murmured back. "Hey - what are you up to after class today?"

It was a friday night and, knowing Sophia, Zooey was probably about to be invited to some jock kegger or something stupid like that. She really appreciated the invite and effort on Sophia's part, but getting drunk with a bunch of her classmates that she hardly knew didn't really seem like her idea of a good time. Zooey was a pretty tame kind of girl - she'd never been drunk, never done drugs, never smoked - nothing like that. She preferred to read at home in her room, or watch a movie, or go for a run, or even just drive around with her music blasting so loud that she couldn't think straight. That was more her idea of a good time. Sophia, although Zooey loved her to death, was the opposite. She always had to be out and partially, if not completely, intoxicated in order to consider the night a success. "I dunno yet." Zooey laughed, glancing over her shoulder, "What about you? What are you up to?" She asked, wanting to be polite.

"There's a party at Shawn's place tonight if you wanna swing by later - if you're bored or whatever." She bit her lip, "I'm not gunna lie: probably gunna end up staying over at his place. I plan to get completely hammered."

_Called it. _Zooey cringed subtly, but smiled anyway hoping that her friend hadn't noticed. She laughed, "Wow - sounds crazy. I might stop by, ya know, if I get bored. I didn't know you and Shawn were dating again. I thought you were with what's-his-name now...?"

"Oh, yeah. Tyson. Yeah, we're still together. He's planning on staying over at Shawn's, too." She shrugged, "It's not weird or anything - Shawn and I are still friends and all."

"Oh, sure. Yeah - that's not weird at all." Zooey nodded her head, although, really, she thought it was a little weird to be spending the night at your ex-boyfriend's with your current boyfriend in tow. But, then again, Zooey didn't have the dating experience that Sophia did. Maybe that was what was considered the norm, now...?

The bell finally rang and Zooey quickly gathered her things, stuffing her notebooks into her backpack carelessly - she was in a hurry to get out of there. She'd TiVo'd one of her favorite shows and was excited to finally watch the episode after class today. "What time's your party at?" She asked as the pair exited the classroom.

"Ty's picking me up at seven."

"Cool beans."

Zooey and Sophia found her little two-door car waiting for them in the parking lot - it was a crappy little car, if one wanted to be brutally honest. Bright red and a little rusty but Zooey loved it. She'd named it Elmo and she had bought Elmo herself when she'd turned 16. It was a proud moment and she smiled every time she slid in behind the wheel. She unlocked the drivers side door and slid inside, reaching over to unlock the passenger door for Sophia.

There was an unhealthy sounding snap when Sophia pulled on the door handle and Zooey saw her friends eyes go wide as she stared down at her hand. Zooey leaned over once again to open the door for her and gasped upon seeing the door hand in Sophia's hand. "Dude! You broke Elmo's arm!"

"I'm sorry!" Sophia pouted, sliding into the seat. She handed the door handle to Zooey who accepted it sadly. "Poor Elmo."

"He's getting old." Zooey admitted, starting the engine and pulling out of her parking space. They waited as the inexperienced high school drivers tried to aggressively bump and shove their ways out of the lot before they were finally out on the road. Zooey was a bit of a speed demon and drove always at least five or ten miles over the speed limit. She had yet to get a speeding ticket or anything, so she had no reason to slow down. "Are you at your mom's or your dad's place tonight?" She asked once they were getting close to the spot where she would have to go left to take Sophia to her dad's and right to take her to her mom's. Sophia's parents had gotten divorced back when they were in Junior High.

"Mom's."

Zooey turned on her signal, making the turn before speeding off in the direction of Sophia's mother's place. It was pretty much a straight shoot from there with only one turn to get to the house.

"Thanks again for the ride." Sophia said, unbuckling her seat belt as Zooey turned on to the street and slowed in front of the house.

"No problem." Zooey smiled, watching as Sophia climbed out of the car.

She leaned down before closing the door, "I really think you should come tonight. It'd be super fun," She winked, "Lot's of hot guys."

Zooey laughed, "Yeah, I'll think about it."

Sophia beamed, "Sweet! See ya!"

"Bye."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You might be surprised to hear that Zooey did not end up going to Shawn's party later that night. Instead, she wrote more of her dream down while eating taco's with her mom and watching chick flicks in her PJ's. She would write during the commercial breaks, so it was generally a pretty tame night. Her mother was a single parent - Zooey had never known her father. He'd left her mother before she had even been born so she had no interest in meeting the man. At around ten o'clock, her mother decided to call it a night. She walked over and gave Zooey a kiss on the top of her head.

"Night, mom."

"Love you." She called as the ascended the stairs.

"Love you, too!"

_Edmund pulled open the door to the wardrobe, "Come on!"_

_Susan paused, shaking her head, "You've got to be joking!"_

Zooey leaned back in her seat, chewing the tip of her pen as the movie she was watching returned from commercials. She set her notebook aside, getting comfortable to finish up the movie. It was a favorite of hers and she absolutely loved the ending - it contained her all time favorite movie First Kiss scene. She smiled as the moment began, squirming in her seat and hugging herself when she realised just how cold it was in the house. She frowned, squirming when the room go even colder, the light next to her flickering. Her eyes widened when she saw her breath in front of her. Now, she was officially freaked out. She stood up, rubbing her bare arms, "Mom?" She called, the cold air she inhaled making her cough. The wood floor beneath her became too cold for her bare feet and she ran to the front door, sliding on her sneakers once again. "Mom!" She called again when the floor started to freeze, the frost closing in on her. She slid along the wall toward the stairs.

_The Macready's loud footsteps could be heard just outside the door, "Go!" Peter insisted, urging Susan forward into the wardrobe, leaving the door open just a crack to peer out into the room._

"Zooey!" Her mom yelled. Zooey could hear her running on the floor above her.

"MOM!" Zooey screamed, starting to feel an uncomfortable pinching on her torso, "What's going on?!" She was backed up against the wall now as the frost became ice, building up in front of her and around her, growing a sort of frozen prison around her to seperate her from the rest of the room. She looked to her right, hearing her mother on the stairs.

_Macready stopped in front of the door to the room and Peter quickly pulled the wardrobe shut._

_"Get back!" Susan hissed, backing up._

"Oh God, Zooey! No, leave her alone!"

_"Ow! Stop pushing!"_

_"Susan, you stood on my foot!"_

"What the hell is happening?! MOM!" Zooey screamed as the wall behind her seemingly gave out and she fell back, landing on something soft and cold. She sat up quickly, looking around. She was in the middle of a forest - her home and mother no where to be seen, "Mom?!" She called again, panicked. She looked down at the ground. _Snow? _"This can't be happening..." Zooey muttered.

"Impossible." Susan breathed, looking around.

Lucy grinned, swinging her arms as she walked happily in Narnia, "Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination." She teased.

Peter looked embarrassed, "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it...?"

"No, it wouldn't." Lucy grinned deviously, bending to grab a handful of snow, "but this might!" She laughed as she hurled the snow at her oldest brother.

Zooey turned, hearing laughter behind her. She pulled herself up off the ground, walking in the direction of the sounds, rubbing her arms again in an attempt to stay warm, "Hello?" She called.

Lucy stopped, looking around while Peter yelled at Edmund. "Hello?" She called back, walking towards the trees. A girl who looked to be around Peter's age emerged. Lucy beamed, "Hello there." She looked the girl over and frowned, "You're not a Narnian..."

"A what?" Zooey wrinkled her nose.

"Who are _you_?" Edmund blurted, earning himself a swat from Peter, "Ow!"

"Don't be rude."

Zooey smiled at them - although it was a weak smile, it was the thought that counted, "I'm Zooey - and who are you?"

"I'm Susan," The oldest girl spoke, she gestured at the tall blond boy next to her, "And this is my brother, Peter," Zooey's eyes lingered on Peter a little longer than necessary while Susan introduced the dark haired boy who had asked who she was, "that's _Edmund _and -"

"I'm Lucy Pevensie." The little girl who Zooey had first spoken to held out her hand. Zooey shook it, grinning. She was a cute kid.

"Uh - nice to meet you guys."

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you wearing?" Susan asked, frowning down at Zooey's penguin pajama pants and sneakers.

Zooey looked down at her attire, "PJs."

The four Pevensies looked at one another, confused. "PJs?" Peter repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah - Pajamas. Ya know, you sleep in them."

"Oh!" Lucy said, understanding now. "Well, I think they're cute." She giggled.

"Thanks - Look, not to interrupt the conversation but...where are we? And how did I get here?"

"You're in Narnia!" Lucy explained happily.

"Okay - no idea what that is, but cool. Do you live here?"

"No - but, speaking of home: we probably should go back." Susan spoke, looking over at Peter.

Zooey felt her stomach flutter in panic - would they really leave her here, alone? Zooey had no idea how to get home! _Please, don't leave!_

"Can't we at least take a look around?" Edmund suggested.

Peter glanced at Zooey and there was no doubt in her mind that he had seen the naked panic in her face. He smiled down at his youngest sister, "I think Lucy should decide." He declared.

Lucy beamed and Zooey breathed a sigh of relief, already knowing by Lucy's enthusiasm that she would want to stay, "I want you to meet Mr. Tumnus!"

"Who?" Zooey muttered - Edmund shrugged.

"Mr. Tumnus it is." Zooey watched as Peter disappeared into the trees for a moment, returning with a handful of fur coats. She stepped forward, trying to see where they had come from. "We can use these coats." He handed one to Lucy and one to Susan.

"Peter, they don't belong to us!" Susan protested, taking the coat from him.

Peter walked over to where Zooey stood, handing her one of the coats with a smile. "Thanks." She muttered, taking the coat from him, happy to have something to cover her bare arms.

He spoke to Susan, "Well, I don't think the professor will mind. And if you think about it _logically_, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He grinned, trusting the final coat in Edmunds direction.

"But that's a girls coat!"

"I know." Peter stated, dropping the coat in Edmund's arms before turning away.

"Come on!" Lucy grabbed Zooey's hand, pulling her forward with the group. Peter and Susan followed right behind them and, eventually, so did Edmund. "You're going to love it here." Lucy insisted, looking back at Peter happily. Everything was going to fast that Zooey was having a lot of trouble taking it all in. She gulped. This was what she'd figured out so far: She was in a totally different world with four English siblings from a completely different time period. She glanced behind her, her eyes falling on Peter first - he seemed to be taking things as they came and enjoying the moment. Looking over at Susan, however, Zooey saw that she looked skeptical and anxious about the whole thing.

She smiled, listening to Lucy talk about her previous visit with the man named Tumnus. For now, she was in a whole other world away from high school and all the stupid parties that come with it. She was going to try to enjoy herself for now. The Pevensies, for the most part, were just as bewildered as she was - soon, though, she would find someone who could tell her just what the hell was going on.

**i hate how i ended that but i had to stop otherwise i would have just gone on for a ridiculously long time. lol  
what do you think so far? I wanted to show a big, negative difference between how Zooey gets to Narnia in comparison to how the Pevensie's get to Narnia. For them, it was nice and wonderful: for her, it was terrifying. **

**Thoughts? Comments? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, my three reviewers (lol)**

**VampireSlayer101: I'm glad you like it so far! :D I hope it goes the way I want it to - hopefully it will be unlike other Peter/OC stories on here :) Not that there's anything wrong with the other stories - I just wanna try to do at least _something _original with Zooey. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**rcknroll: ah. deano. i was actually scared for a second when i read the start of your review! i was about to crawl back under my little rock and stay there :( lol I thought you might like the bit about Elmo the Car hahahaha :P YAY! im happy to have your approval - as always **

**Rockhardfairies: Amy! :D i'm glad you like Zooey :) ahaha the Elmo bit seems to be a popular excerpt. lmao :P hopefully i can keep it to your liking :)**

While they walked, Peter, Susan, and Lucy all asked Zooey about what things were like in the future. It was weird, explaining things that were so normal to her to them. They were so fascinated by all the little things that she took for granted. They were particularly intrigued by iPods - the idea of having a tiny, cordless box that holds thousands of songs was just unreal to them. As much of a fantasy as Narnia was. In turn, the three oldest asked Lucy about Narnia - what Mr. Tumnus was like, things like that. Edmund, for the most part, hung back slightly, staying completely detached from any form of civil conversation. He was a grumpy little sucker and, while she was getting along pretty well with the others, she wasn't sure she was going to like him very much...

"You'll really like him, Susan." Lucy was saying of Tumnus, "He's smart and very talented - he played me some music the last time I was here, it was lovely. He's very good. Oh! And he has so many books - and not just stories! Books about the Narnians - you'd like those. And he makes delicious cakes and tea and..." She trailed off, looking ahead at what appeared to be an open door to a home built into the side of the cliff. Without hesitation, Lucy ran forward.

"Lucy!" Peter shouted, running after her. Susan, Zooey, and Edmund followed.

Upon entering the home of Mr. Tumnus, Zooey's eyes widened at the mass destruction around her. The books Lucy had been talking about seconds earlier were strewn across the floor, tables and chairs were overturned and broken. She heard a crunch as Edmund stepped on a fallen picture. As he stared down at it, Zooey bent to pick it up, looking sadly at the picture for a moment before she noticed that the man in the picture wasn't a man at all - he had the torso of a man, but the rest of him looked...well, like a goat. She set the picture aside, looking over as Peter began to read aloud a note that was posted on the wall.

"_The Former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, and also for comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police, Long live the Queen."_

Looking over Peter's shoulder, Zooey saw that beneath the signature was a single paw print. She found that to be very strange - then again, up until this point she would have never expected Tumnus to be half human, half goat either. Who knew what, exactly, these secret police looked like.

"Now we should really go." Susan muttered, looking back at the open door anxiously. Again, Zooey felt that familiar panic. This time, however, she spoke up.

"I have no idea _where_ to go!"

"You can come back with us - we'll sort it out later." Susan suggested, turning to leave.

"But we have to help him!" Lucy cried, looking to Peter.

"It's out of our hands now, Lu."

Lucy shook her head, "You don't get it, do you?" She looked from Peter, to her other siblings, to Zooey, "_I'm_ the human!"

"Maybe we should call the police." Peter suggested, seeming unsure and uncomfortable.

Susan snatched the paper from his hand, "These _are_ the police!"

"Besides," Edmund interrupted, "He's a criminal."

Zooey ignored him - yeah, she didn't really like that kid. "Don't worry, Lucy - We'll think of something." She looked behind her at Edmund when she heard a 'Psst' sound. He shrugged, though, and Zooey looked back at the others, frowning, "Who...?"

"Psst!"

Susan's eyes widened marginally, "...did that bird just 'psst' us?!"

As they stepped outside, Zooey could have sworn that the Robin that had gotten their attention looked right at her before flying off. Call her crazy, but it was almost like the thing _glared_ at her. _Stop being paranoid._ She shook her head, stopping when Peter stopped in front of her. Peering around him, she saw the bushes in front of them move. The other girls moved in behind Peter as well - Edmund just stood back. All eyes were on the spot, waiting to see what would emerge.

There was the collective sound of everyone letting out the breath they'd been holding when a beaver stepped out of the bush.

"It's a beaver." Susan stated and Zooey raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say anything.

Zooey stepped out from behind Peter, approaching the beaver with her hand held out, "Here, beaver...come on..." She yelped as the beaver bit her, withdrawing her hand quickly. "Ow!"

"That's what you get! We don't want you here, filth!" The beaver yelled, obviously angry at her for something.

Zooey looked at the beaver, frightened, and backed up - bumping into Peter - when the beaver moved toward her, "I'm sorry!" She said, hoping to appease the raging animal - maybe he hadn't liked being treated like a pet. She looked down at her hand: the bite was actually bleeding.

"That wasn't very nice!" Lucy scolded as Peter took a look at Zooey's hand, inspecting the damage.

"Do you think it'll give me some crazy Narnian disease or something?" Zooey whispered, not wanting to piss off the beaver any further.

Peter laughed, releasing her hand, "I don't think so. It's not that bad - you'll be alright." He looked the at the beaver, "What's the matter with you?!"

"She doesn't belong here!" The beaver stated, gesturing angrily in her direction. Zooey wondered what she had done to offend him so.

"Well, neither do we, really..." Susan reasoned under her breath.

Lucy noticed that the beaver was holding something in his hand, "Wait - that's the hankerchief I gave to Mr. -"

"- Tumnus." The beaver finished, distracted for now, "He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" She asked.

The beaver looked around, glaring at Zooey, "Further in." He said before scurrying off into the trees. Peter and Susan followed and, eventually, so did Edmund. When Zooey didn't move, Lucy grabbed her uninjured hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking up at her.

"I don't think I'm invited." She gave the younger girl a weak smile. She didn't know why the beaver seemed to hate her so much...it was actually beginning to frighten her, like he knew something she didn't. Something about this whole situation didn't feel right...maybe the beaver was right: she really _shouldn't_ be here.

The Beaver returned - Peter behind him - when Lucy didn't follow, "Is everything alright?"

Lucy nodded, smiled. "Yes. We're just talking." She started toward the forest, pulling Zooey along with her.

Beaver held out a paw, "No, she stays."

Zooey felt a pang in her chest. _Ouch_. This beaver really didn't like her. Something was definitely wrong, here. And she had a feeling that she was that 'something'. She looked down at her feet, embarrassed by the rejection. Lucy squeezed her hand, still holding on.

"She's with us." Peter stated, frowning. The beaver's strange behavior towards Zooey also seemed to not go unnoticed by the eldest Pevensie.

"She's dangerous! You shouldn't have her with you." The beaver hissed under his breath to Peter.

"If she can't come, then I'm staying with her." Lucy decided, smiling up at Zooey, who, in turn, smiled at the pair of them, grateful that they weren't willing to just cast her aside and be on their way.

The beaver hesitated, obviously very uncomfortable with the idea of having Zooey around. Finally, though, he sighed, "Alright. She can come, for now." He turned without another word, running into the trees.

Lucy beamed, running after him, "Come on!" She said, tugging Zooey along with her.

Zooey beamed at Peter as Lucy dragged her past him into the trees. He smiled, following them in as they ran to catch up with the others. As they walked through the cliffs, following the beaver, Zooey - for the most part - was left at the mercy of her paranoia. Her thoughts raced, wondering what was going wrong. Everything had seemed so carefree (for the most part) only moments earlier and now...well, now Zooey was starting to question herself and her safety. She was in a world, now, where citizens are arrested for associating with humans. Where she was hated immediately upon meeting Narnians. She was starting to realize that, in this world, almost nothing was impossible. Perhaps the beaver really did know something about her that even she wasn't aware of. She had a hard time believing that she could be a danger to anyone. Yeah, she could be stubborn at times and a bit sarcastic (_understatement_), but she was generally pretty easy to get along with...

"There it is: Home sweet home." The beavers gesture towards a large dam - although, unlike how a dam would look in our world, this dam looked just like a little wood shack: with windows and a chimney and even a door. It was pretty cute.

Lucy complimented the beaver on his home before another beaver's voice could be heard calling out to them - this voice was female.

"Is that you, Beaver? If I find out you've been out with Badger again I'll -" The female beaver stopped, looking up at them. "Oh_..._they're not badgers." She took in the four siblings first with a look of awed happiness: "I never thought I'd see this day!" - before her eyes settled on Zooey. She frowned for a moment before recognition dawned on her features. She clutched at Beaver's paw, whispering to him, "Is that...?"

Beaver patted her hand, "'fraid so." He glared up at Zooey - again, she felt uncomfortably out of place.

Mrs. Beaver swatted at her husband, "And you brought her here?! With them?!"

"She was already with them -"

"_Beaver_!" She scolded, "You know about -" Stopping herself, she shot Zooey a suspicious look before turning her back on the five humans, whispering something to beaver so they wouldn't hear. Zooey and Peter exchanged confused glances, waiting for the beavers to finish talking.

"Of course I do! What would you-"

Finally, a little sick of being treated so badly, Zooey spoke up, "Uhm - _she_ is right here, you know."

Susan nodded her head, "I think you owe us a bit of an explanation - you're behaving very strangely."

Beaver hesitated again, wringing his paws together before giving in, "Well, alright. Not out here - inside." He held the door to the dam open for Mrs. Beaver.

"I'll make you all some food!" She said as she disappeared into the hut. Lucy, Susan and Peter followed.

Zooey, however, stayed where she was - biting her lip and playing with the sleeves of her fur coat. They obviously didn't want her there and she felt weird about just walking in to their home unwelcome. She glanced back at Edmund, for he, too, wasn't going inside. He seemed to be distracted by something.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" Beaver blurted, frowning at the pair of them.

Edmund jumped slightly before ignoring Beaver's comment and hurrying inside.

Zooey looked down at her feet, stepping forward just a bit, "Look - Mr. Beaver...I don't know what I did to offend you but I honestly am sorry."

The Beaver surveyed her carefully before speaking quietly to her, "You really don't know, do you?" He concluded.

Zooey shook her head - still lost.

Beaver played with the fur on his chin thoughtfully. "That's interesting." He smiled then, his attitude a little lighter toward her now, yet still hesitant, "Well, maybe there's hope..." He gestured for her to go inside. Zooey beamed at him gratefully as she passed.

"Thank you."

The inside of the dam was very homey and cosey. She took a seat at the small table next to Susan while Beaver went to whisper something to Mrs. Beaver, who glanced in Zooey's direction while they spoke. Once they were finished, Mrs. Beaver smiled at her - her attitude toward her had also changed. It was all very peculiar. "Fish and Chips, Dear?" She asked, holding out a plate.

Zooey shook her head politely, "Oh, no thanks."

Peter leaned forward in his seat, "Is there nothing we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" He asked, looking between the two Beavers.

"There's hope! Lot's of hope!" Mrs. Beaver chirped, wanting to be positive about the whole thing. The effort was appreciated...

"Well, there's a load more than hope!" Mr. Beaver leaned forward, glaring at Zooey out of habit when she leaned in to listen to what he had to say. He quickly caught himself, though, and looked at the others, his voice low, "Aslan's on the move!"

The five humans all looked at one another, confused. "Who's Aslan?" Edmund blurted.

Beaver started laughing hysterically, "Who's Aslan!? You silly little blighter -" He stopped when Mrs. Beaver laid a hand on his shoulder, noticing that no one else was laughing. He looked at them. "You don't know, do you?"

"No - I don't know about the rest of them, but I'm totally lost right now." Zooey admitted, "With everything. I have absolutely no idea what's going on."

Peter glanced over at her, trying to keep from laughing while he raised a single eyebrow at her honesty.

_What?_ She mouthed, glaring back defensively.

He shrugged, "Nothing..." He whispered, still smiling. He looked back at Beaver, patiently awaiting his explanation.

Beaver stared at them, his mouth open in shock. All at once, he burst into a mini-rant, "He's only the King of the WHOLE WOOD! The true King of Narnia - and he's waiting for ya!"

"Waiting for us?" Zooey repeated.

"Well..." Beaver looked over at her apologetically, "Not _you_ - them."

"Ah." Zooey looked at the others, "Well, that's nice." She muttered, obviously being sarcastic.

"Why would he be waiting for us?" Lucy asked, curious.

"You bloomin' joking!" Beaver groaned, exasperated, looking over at Mrs. Beaver, "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Then tell them!" Mrs. Beaver scolded.

He sighed, "Look: Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest - it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan exclaimed, offended.

Mrs. Beaver stepped in to keep the peace, "Not blaming you, dear! Thanking you!"

Beaver leaned forward in his seat to explain, "There's a prophecy: 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel's throne, the evil will be over and done!'"

Susan frowned, "You know, that doesn't really rhyme..."

"I know it don't! - You're kind of missin' the point!"

Mrs. Beaver intervened again. She seemed to be the more patient of the two creatures, "It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve," She pointed at Ed and Peter, then at Susan and Lucy, "- will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." She cast a nervous glance in Zooey's direction. Zooey caught it and figured that there was something else to it - something Mrs. Beaver didn't really want to explain.

Leave it to Lucy to break the ice there, though: "What about Zooey?"

There was a tense silence as the prophecy sank in and they waited for the Beavers to answer Lucy's question. The quiet seemed to drag on as Zooey waited for her Narnian destiny to be revealed. When Beaver spoke, he spoke so quietly that Zooey had to strain to hear what he'd said:

"We'd hoped it was just an urban legend..." He sighed, looking down with his a paw on his forehead, clearly distressed. Mrs. Beaver took his paw in hers, patting the top of it supportively. Zooey felt awful for causing the Beavers so much grief - they had seemed so excited when they told them about the other prophecy.

"Hoped _what_ was an urban legend?" Peter pressed.

When Beaver looked up again, he looked directly at Zooey, "'The Fifth'."

**stopping there for now while i try to come up with how i wanna write the big reveal of Zooey's destiny.  
whatch think? Good? Bad? Review? Yesss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed! :) I'm changing the way i'm writing it, though. I want to try writing this entirely from Zooey's point of view. LET ME KNOW WHICH WAY YOU PREFER**

I glanced over at Susan, waiting for some remark from her on the cryptic nature of Beaver's statement. When Susan said nothing, I returned my attention to the creature in front of me. Above all things, I definitely am not a patient person and I was especially anxious now to hear everything the beaver knew about my future here in Narnia. I wondered how long I would be here, I wondered if I would be forced to leave, I wondered if maybe leaving was the best idea - you know, for my sake and the sake of the others. Mostly, though, I wondered about my Mom: I knew that she must be freaking out right now. I hoped that she was alright - I mean, it wasn't the best of circumstances, but I was okay. I wasn't hurt or anything like that - I just wished that there was some way for me to tell her that so she might not be so worried about me.

"A fifth of flesh and bone created once was lost and evil waited for the day she would return and Adam's flesh be overturned."

I didn't miss how quietly Beaver spoke as he recited the lyric - as if saying it was some horrible sin that would doom them all to a terrible fate. A fate that I was supposed to bring. I went over the rhyme over and over again in my mind, trying to figure it out. 'And Adam's flesh be overturned' - Peter and Edmund were, supposedly, the sons of Adam in the other prophecy. So, assuming, of course, that both of these prophecies turned out to be true...I glanced over at Peter, whose brow was furrowed as he, too, considered the meaning of this prophecy. Susan was watching me carefully, having already come to the same conclusion that I had. I was the one who could ruin their chances of saving Narnia. The White Witch would use me to help her defeat the Pevensie's and this Aslan character and continue her reign of terror...I could beat this, I realised. I knew I could never hurt anyone - well, anyone decent at least - certainly not the four people who had been so kind to me. Even when the Narnian's themselves had told them to leave me behind, they hadn't. As long as I avoided the Witch's clutches, everything would be fine...it was a small spark of hope.

But I was still damn scared. The rhyme was vague - maybe it really didn't matter if I was with the Witch or not. Maybe I was a danger to the Pevensie's no matter what. Now my mind filled with more questions as I fought the growing panic: Should I go off alone and try to find my way home? What if I couldn't - what if the witch found me? The very idea of being alone in this strange, unknown world terrified me. Selfishly, I wanted to stay with the group. I could control myself, couldn't I? And, somehow, I highly doubted that I would suddenly get a random urge to go on a Pevensie Killing Spree. And even if I did, I was pretty sure at least Peter would be able to take me down. I'd never been much of a fighter - little Lucy could probably kick my ass. And Edmund - he's quiet. It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for...

I peered around, trying to spot Ed. He wasn't just being quiet - he was gone. "Where's your brother?"

Peter and Susan both stood up while Lucy ran to the front door of the dam to peer outside, trying to spot him. Once they realised that Edmund was no where in sight, Peter looked around at the others, obviously furious. "I'm going to kill him."

I gulped, rising slowly and glancing back at Beaver when he spoke.

"You might not have to." He stated - I thought that was a little insensitive. Their brother has just gone missing in a frozen, unfamiliar place. Cut them some slack! "Has Edmund been to Narnia before?"

I looked to the others - I knew that Lucy had already been here from out conversation on the way to Tumnus' home. Edmund and I hadn't had a chance to talk much so I really had no idea if maybe he, too, had been to Narnia before.

Lucy nodded her head, "Yes, once. I don't know where he went, though..." I watched as her eyes widened, "You don't think _she's_ got him do you - the White Witch?!"

"Not yet, she hasn't." Beaver jumped off his chair, leading us out of the dam. "But it's only a matter of time!"

I noticed one of the coats slung over a chair by the front door - the coat Edmund had been wearing. I walked over quickly, holding it up for the others to see. "We'd better find him quick."

As soon as we'd stepped outside, we began to run through the forest. Susan and Lucy called out desperately for their youngest brother while Peter followed the Beaver - who seemed to have a fairly good idea where he was going - through the trees. I was glad that I'd worn sneakers: while Susan and Lucy brought up the rear, I was doing fairly well at keeping up with Beaver and Peter, although they were both quicker than I was. Especially in the thick forest (I didn't trust myself not to trip...). We finally reached the edge of the woods and ran into the clearing atop a cliff that overlooked what appeared to be a fortress of pure ice and, looking down, we could see Edmund walking toward the front gate of said fortress.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted before Beaver waved in her direction.

"Sh! They'll hear ya!"

I was frozen where I stood. Being this close to the home of this White Witch made me very anxious. I stood back, as close to the trees as I could get without being among them, while Peter darted forward, intending to go after his brother. I opened my mouth to say something, but the Beaver beat me to it, leaping forward and snatching up a handful of Peter's fur coat.

"No!"

"Get off me!" Peter snarled, trying to shake the animal off.

"Don't you get it?!" The Beaver hissed as Peter calmed down a little. I stepped forward ever so slightly to listen in. "He's the bait!" He looked back at Lucy and Susan - avoiding my eyes completely, "She wants all four of you - to kill you!"

"Holy shit..." I breathed, my eyes darting up to look at the fortress. At that very moment, everything that the Beaver had told us at the dam became real. The Pevensie's weren't safe here - Edmund had unwittingly walked in to the Witch's trap. At least, I hoped Edmund wasn't aware of the Witch's intentions - otherwise, he was just willing to deliver his family to this awful woman to be killed. I refused to believe he was that bad of a person, even though I didn't know him at all. I gulped, "We should go..." I muttered, tugging Susan's sleeve slightly.

She shook me off, her glare trained on her older brother, "This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

Peter turned to her, "Oh, so you knew this would happen?!"

"I didn't know what would happen! Which was why we should have left when we had the chance!"

I looked to Lucy knowing that it wasn't my place to interfere with their argument - I'd only known them for a few hours.

"Stop it!" Lucy hollered, not needing any cue from me, "This isn't going to help Edmund!"

"She's right." Beaver nodded his head in agreement as Peter glanced back at the Ice Fortress. "Only Aslan can save your brother now."

"Then take us to him."

We let Beaver lead the way back through the trees. I was sure that none of us had really been paying attention to how we ended up at the Witch's Fortress, so there was absolutely no way that any of us would have been able to find our way back. The walk was silent and Lucy held Peter's hand as they walked - although, strangely, it look more to me as if she were trying to comfort him with the contact rather than the other way around. I was quickly learning the Lucy was unlike any of the children I'd met back home - she was brave and mature beyond her years. I stopped, hearing a howl coming from behind us.

"It's them! Run!" Beaver called back.

"Who?!" I asked as Susan ran ahead. Peter grabbed my hand and yanked me forward when I didn't move from where I stood. I glanced back over my shoulder as more howls came from behind us - they were getting closer. Remembering the paw print on the letter and Tumnus' house, I turned back to the others, "Are they the police - the ones who took Tumnus?" I called.

Beaver looked over his shoulder at me, frustrated, "Yes! Hurry up! We can't let them see you!"

"_Me_?"

We burst into the dam and Peter quickly closed the door behind us - the wolves weren't far behind now. They were much faster than we were.

"Hurry, mum! They're after us!" Beaver yelled to his wife.

"Oh, right then!" She piped as she starting putting together bundles of food.

"What is she doing?! We have to go!"

"Why, specifically, can't we let them see me?" I shouted, following the beaver, ignoring the chaos in the room.

"Because we can't let her know that you're with us. We need to keep you hidden - if we can get you to Aslan, he might be able to help you before she finds you." I gulped, nodding my head and not pressing the issue any further. I watched as Beaver shoved furniture aside to reveal a tunnel. He crawled inside first, Susan and Mrs. Beaver followed before Peter, Lucy and I climbed in behind them. It was a small tunnel - obviously built for smaller creatures - and Peter, Susan, and I had very little space to move around. I could hear the wolves in the tunnel behind us, and something inside me snapped. Maybe it was the situation itself - or maybe I'd always been claustrophobic and just hadn't realised it until now - but I suddenly found it difficult to breathe. I was panicking.

**eh.**

**what'd you think?  
review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't breathe! Suddenly, I became painfully aware of the tight space we were in and the fact that a pack of angry wolves was closing in behind us. My hands shook and it took everything I had not to allow myself to just burst into uncontrollable sobs. I was surprised by the way I was reacting - this had never happened to me before! Then again, I'd never been in this sort of situation before, either. My life had never really been in any immediate danger up until this moment. Life had been pretty easy for me - and I'd always complained about how boring the real world was...Now, I would have given anything to be back there. In my warm bed with my gold fish and my mom...

"You should have brought a map!" I heard Mrs. Beaver yell from ahead of me. I forced myself to look up and saw a dead end.

"ARE WE TRAPPED?" I shrieked. "Oh, God..." I whimpered. I shut my eyes tightly, taking slow, deep breaths. _Calm down, Z...happy thoughts...wide open spaces..._

"Are you alright?" I heard Peter ask.

I held up one finger, signalling that I needed a moment, "Yeah - I'll get over it. Just gimme a sec..."

"We need to go back that way!" Beaver called out to us, pointing back the way we came.

My eyes popped open again, "Back that way as in _toward_ the evil wolves?!"

"I thought I saw another tunnel back here!" Lucy called, already turned around and heading back through the tunnel.

"Just hold on a moment, Lu. We aren't all as small as you!" Peter called as the beavers scooted by us to take the lead once again. I guessed that he probably didn't want his youngest sibling to get too far ahead of him. I had to laugh when he struggled to turn himself around in the tunnel - it helped calm my nerves a bit. He glared over at me when he heard my snickering.

"Sorry." I grinned, flipping myself around as well. My grin faded when I, too, had some trouble getting myself turned around.

"Ha!" He beamed over at me triumphantly, "Not so easy, is it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Shut up..."

He laughed, turning away from me and crawling after Lucy and the Beavers. I checked to make sure that Susan had managed alright (she had) before I followed him. I was still shaking, but I felt much calmer now that I'd had a moment of relaxation and humor in the tunnel. It had helped me to forget about our situation for the time being and think straight long enough to actually function like a normal human being. Although, as the sounds of the wolves moving through the tunnels became louder as we backtracked, I quickly regained my previous anxiety. Peter turned a corner ahead of me and I quickly crawled into the new tunnel after him, not wanting to risk being seen by the wolves. I could see light not far ahead and noticed that Lucy and the Beavers had already climbed out of the tunnel. Peter pulled himself up before reaching back inside to help pull Susan and I out. I sat back in the cold snow, breathing in the chill winter air. I was so happy to be out of that tunnel.

I heard Lucy shriek behind me and I turned quickly to see what was wrong.

She had tripped over a stone statue of a badger. I looked around me and noticed that there were many others surrounding us. It was a strange place for statues...and they were all in such strange positions...

Beaver approached the largest of the badger statues, "He was my best mate..." He muttered sadly.

I frowned, not really understanding for a moment...

I glanced around at the figures once more, taking in the looks of pain and fear on their faces and I gasped. These weren't statues at all - or, at least, they hadn't always been. At some point, these animals had all been living, breathing creatures. Narnians. "What happened to them?" I asked quietly, turning to Mr. Beaver.

A fox emerged from the trees surrounding us: "This is what happens to those who cross the White Witch."

"Stay back, traitor!" Beaver shouted, moving to attack the newcomer, but Mrs. Beaver held him back.

"Relax," The fox sighed, speaking in the calmest of tones, like he'd been through this all before with many others. I had to admit: strange as it may sound, this creature had one of the most calming, smooth voices I'd ever heard. Exactly the voice one would expect to hear from a creature of his species. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Well, you sure look a lot like one of the bad ones!"

"An unfortunate family resemblance..." The fox muttered, "But we can argue over breeding later. Right now, we need to move!"

"What do you suggest?" Peter asked.

The fox smiled at him, seeming happy that someone was trusting him. "How are you at climbing?" He asked, looking up at a large tree behind him.

Finally, something I was good at! I'd always been a great climber - I went rock climbing regularly at the fitness center back home and I would climb almost every tree possible when I was a kid. I smiled happily, looking over at Peter, who simply nodded his head in understanding. "C'mon, Lu." He took Lucy's hand in his, walking over to the tree quickly and helping her climb up. The Beavers were next - it wasn't too difficult to get them up there. They were small and we relatively decent climbers. Susan went up after them - she was able to get up on her own. I was surprised. She didn't really strike me as the outdoorsy type. I stepped up to the tree and Peter raised an eyebrow at me expectantly - I took that to mean that he wanted me to go next.

"Keep quiet, now." The fox called once we were all up in the tree.

I nodded my head in understanding, watching the ground below. My heart was pounding in my chest as I waited.

The wolves appeared through the trees just as the fox finished dusting away our footprints in the snow. "Evening, Gents." The fox greeted, "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me -" The wolf snarled in a rough voice that made my skin crawl, "I know where your allegiance lies. Where are the humans?"

"Humans? In Narnia?" The fox laughed as the wolves surrounded him. I shifted nervously in my seat. The last thing I wanted was to have to watch our new friend get torn to shreds by a pack of angry wolves.

The leader of the Secret Police didn't seem to appreciate being mocked, "WHERE ARE THEY?" One of the other wolves shot forward, it's powerful jaws closing around the fox's slender torso. I flinched, looking away when the fox yelped. I felt a tiny hand slide into mine - I knew it was Lucy's. I gripped it tightly. I didn't want to see this...

"They went North." I heard the fox sigh after a moment, sounding defeated. I looked back down at him, admiring his courage.

"Smell them out!"

The wolves tossed him aside - earning another cry of pain from him - and we waited until we could no longer hear their howls before we climbed down once again. We all immediately ran to make sure the fox was okay.

"Come on, let me fix you up." Mrs. Beaver ordered, sitting down and patting the ground in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked as Mrs. Beaver began stitching up the fox's wound.

"Well," He chuckled, "I wish I could say that their bark is worse than their bite - " He yelped in pain, glaring at Mrs. Beaver.

"Stop squirming! Honestly - you're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

Mr. Beaver turned to where I sat with the Pevensies, "Worst day of the year."

We all watched in silence while Mrs. Beaver finished up. The fox stood immediately once she was done, "Well, I'm afraid that's all the healing I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Susan asked, sounding surprised.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and a privilege - But Aslan _himself_ has asked me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?!" Beaver exclaimed.

"What's he like?!" Mrs. Beaver asked excitedly.

The fox laughed, his voice full of awe, "Like everything we've ever heard."

It's hard to explain the feeling that washed over me at those words. I had never met or even seen this Aslan character, but somehow his words filled me with an overwhelming sense of comfort, hope, warmth...Then, as the feeling faded, I was filled with shame. My destiny was to help ruin Aslan. To stop them from winning. "Can I ask you something?" I blurted as the fox turned to leave.

He looked directly at me for what seemed like the first time and nodded his head once.

"Well," I looked at the Beavers, not wanting to offend them. I proceeded with caution, choosing my words carefully, "You're the first Narnian I've met who didn't...hate me on sight. Why? I mean - at the risk of sounding conceited - you must know who I am...?"

"I do." He admitted, yet he gave me a reassuring smile, "My lady, I know better than most that you can't judge someone without knowing their full story. You're already well on your way to changing yours - " He looked pointedly at the Pevensies - my companions on this wild ride. "and I wish you only the best of luck." With that, he bowed his head in Peter's direction before trotting off into the trees.

**I kind of like how this chapter came out haha  
let me know what you think, please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewers:**

**High Queen Crystal: 1. I like your username. haha ;) 2. I will do my best to make this chapter a longer one. :)**

**Dearheart: Let me begin by saying that I have read and re-read your review multiple times and (honest to God) it makes me smile every time. I mean, when I started I knew that the plot idea is TOTALLY overused on this site but I, originally, just wanted to write this story as sort of an easy piece to get the creative juices flowing when I'm stuck on my much more original stories...but then my mind kind of went haywire and now I have this huge elaborate plot for Zooey and it all just blew up in to a much bigger story than I had originally intended so, now, I'm trying to make it as original as possible even though the idea itself is very unoriginal. **

**And I'm so happy to hear that you like Zooey so far! I promise, I will do everything in my power to keep her far away from Mary Sue territory - I even took an online character test to see if she would be considered a Sue. (She wasn't, thankfully haha). And, trust me, Peter will not be falling at her feet anytime soon. I wanna take my time with them - friendship first, then romance. At least for him. You know how guys are...haha plus, I love the awkward, crush stages of relationships. Those get skipped too often and the romance becomes too easy and that's no fun. :P**

**And you are absolutely right about the movie dialogue. My goal this chapter is to use as much original dialogue and events as possible. :)**

**Thanks so much for your review - I love getting lengthy feedback on my stories.**

**Rockhardfairies: Yay! haha Thanks - I kind of liked the tunnel bit, too. We do tend to be very easily distracted...**

**And I love the fox. he's probably one of my absolute favorite Narnian characters in that movie. I might have to change his fate and bring him back later - he rocks my world. haha**

**GothQueen13 and Tetraforce:Yeah, I thought I was going a bit fast in the beginning, too. I'll definitely work to slow it down in this chapter and have the characters get to know Zooey a little better and vise versa. Thanks for your feedback! :D**

**And with all that mess aside (sorry for the long ass authors note. haha), I shall begin writing...**

I had no sense of time in Narnia - I knew it was different from time back home, considering the fact that it was night at home when I was pulled in to Narnia, but it was at least mid-day when I found myself in the forest and met the Pevensies. It was very confusing and, now that I didn't have raw terror to keep me awake, I was starting to feel just how exhausted I really was. It was getting darker - thankfully - so, I didn't feel guilty about asking if we could stop to rest. Once we found a good area to stop, the Beavers quickly went to work building a fire to keep us warm. The Pevensies sat up talking amongst themselves while I tried my best to get comfortable on the frozen ground. I needed to sleep, otherwise there was no way I'd be able to keep up on our journey to find Aslan. Sleep came quickly, but it was a restless sleep. I drifted in and out of consciousness, rolling over and shifting my position on the ground constantly. I heard bits and pieces of the conversation around me - at one point I noticed that Lucy, too, had managed to fall asleep. She, however, seemed to be getting more rest than I was, seeing as she was curled up amongst her siblings, her head resting in Peter's lap. I imagined that she was much warmer than I was...

"We're just going to find Ed, then we'll go," Ugh - there was no way I was going to get much sleep...

"But..." Susan paused, "We have to be careful, Peter. You heard what they said about that girl - she's dangerous! Who knows what she's capable of!"

Yeah, definitely not sleeping now. I was hurt that Susan didn't trust me...but I knew I shouldn't be offended. She didn't know me, she was only being smart about the whole situation.

No matter how much I kept telling myself that, I still felt the sting of her distrust.

I listened as Peter sighed - he was beginning to sound tired. Stressed. "We can't just leave her alone, Susan. The fox said - "

"Oh, Peter!" She hissed, "The _fox?_ Are you listening to yourself?! You'll take the word of some _animal _over your common sense - some girl we don't know just happens to show up in this world at the same time as us and none of the Narnians trust her. You don't find that the least bit odd?"

My heart was beating faster with every word that came from Susan's mouth. I knew she was right - they shouldn't trust me. If I were in their position, I probably would be saying the exact same thing. But I didn't want to be left behind. I didn't want to be alone here. Where would I go? Aslan was the only person I knew of that could help get me home. I wouldn't know what to do...

"Well, obviously. This whole situation is odd!" Peter snapped. He was silent for a moment and took a deep breath and lowered his voice before speaking so as not to wake Lucy. "This shouldn't be possible, but it is happening, whether you like it or not."

"She's meant to work with the Witch, Peter! The same woman who has Edmund right now - the woman who wants us dead! I just don't think it's safe to..."

I stopped listening. I knew what my Narnian destiny was, but hearing it from her just made it hurt even more. I knew that she was right. None of us knew what I was doing here, really. Even I didn't know what I might be capable of. It was frightening and it had never completely sunk in that I was a danger to these people until Susan spat it out so bluntly. This Witch that I was meant to help wanted them dead. _Dead_. The word seemed so unreal - even though nothing had ever been so real. Their lives were in danger - more so every moment they were here. Hell, more so with every moment that they spent in my company. Maybe there would be a day when I would lose control over myself - maybe the change in me was inevitable. My mind was running wild with these horrible thoughts and, without thinking of how it might humiliate Susan, I stood up without a word and walked away from the group.

"Well done, Susan! She heard you!" That was the last thing I heard from the camp.

I didn't go far - I was much too frightened that I might getting lost. I stayed close enough that I could still see the fire through the trees. I could feel my chest constricting and my legs shaking and I quickly found a place to sit with my back against a tree. I knew I was going to cry and I let myself. My whole body shook with the sobs. I just wanted to go home. As I shivered, I longed for my warm bed. I missed my mom more than I ever had - she would have known how to comfort me. She always did. She would rub my back and mutter soothing words that would somehow make everything alright again...

I heard the snow crunch behind me and I quickly wiped the tears away. I groaned, seeing smudged mascara on my hands when I pulled them away. I ran my fingers under my lower lashes, hoping that I'd managed to clean up most of the running make-up. I hated when people saw me cry. It was embarrassing.

I didn't look up at the person who stood next to me.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked. He didn't sit down - just stood back and waited for me to answer.

I nodded my head, smiling. I didn't trust myself to speak up - I knew that my voice would crack or I would just start bawling again.

"Look, I'm sorry you heard that. She can be a little..." He paused, looking for the right word.

"Smart?" I finished, smiling over at him even though I felt another tear slip.

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"It's alright. Seriously. She's right, if you think about it." I was crying again. I felt humiliated and ashamed of my stupid tears and I tucked my knees up into my chest, staring ahead of me. I thought maybe if I avoided eye contact he'd go away...

To my dismay, he didn't leave. He sat across from me and I was grateful for the distance between us. He looked uncomfortable - he probably didn't want to have to deal with some crying girl that he'd just met. I felt bad for him. "You don't have to stay." I pointed out with a reassuring smile.

He shrugged, "I don't mind." _Liar._ "She doesn't hate you, you know." He insisted awkwardly, trying to redeem his sister in my eyes.

"Oh, of course not." I sniffled, "She just doesn't trust me. Why should she, right? After all, apparently, I'm just some random girl who just happened to show up here and turned out to be some lethal weapon of mass Narnian destruction. I totally get it - I would hate me, too!"

"But she doesn't -"

"I just wanna go home." Oh, shit. I was rambling. Poor guy didn't know what he'd unleashed by staying. He was totally out of his element here. "I didn't ask to come here! I don't want to be here!" _Stop talking._ "This kind of stuff doesn't happen to me! I go to school, I go home, I read, I sleep, then I repeat that routine. That's my life! I don't live on the edge, I don't fight evil, human-slaughtering Witches!" I looked up and saw him tense up at that remark. I'd totally forgotten about his brother in my distress. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...that was super insensitive. I'm sure he's fine..." I gulped. Now he probably wouldn't be so quick to defend me against his sister.

He gulped, taking a moment, before he nodded his head, "It's alright."

I buried my head in my hands, groaning, "No, it's not alright. I just...I kind of forgot that we're in the same boat, ya know? I mean, the same thing is happening to you right now - Hell, I think you've got it worse than I do!"

He snorted, "Oh, thanks." He chuckled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." I repeated. I was really not doing so well with this whole conversation thing. I wiped at the remaining tears again. I was beginning to regain my composure a little. I looked over at him and I felt awful for dumping my issues on him. He was dealing with everything so well and I knew that he had more reason to be freaking out than I did: He was the oldest of the Pevensies. I could see how he would consider himself responsible for the safety of the others...and one of them was currently in the clutches of a homicidal ice queen. I cleared my throat, "How about you? How are you holding up?"

He frowned at me, shifting uncomfortably. Guys in my time weren't good with discussing their emotions, why should I have expected Peter to be any different? "_Me_?" He looked completely surprised that I'd asked. He probably hadn't anticipated that when he'd come over to check on me, "I'm...fine."

"Fine?" I repeated.

He raised an eyebrow at me. That raised eyebrow said everything for him: to me, it said 'obviously not fine.' I got a vibe off of him that said he wasn't in to talking about it just yet.

"We don't have to talk about that if you don't want. Just thought I'd ask." I explained, leaning forward. I spotted a stick on the ground beside me, picked it up, and starting drawing shapes in the snow in front of me. Peter didn't leave. I glanced up at him and he appeared to be deep in thought. I didn't know him well enough to know what he was thinking about or why he didn't head back to the camp. Not wanting to force him to talk to me, I waited to see if maybe he would speak up. He did, eventually.

"Do you draw?" He asked, gesturing at my doodling. We were getting down to awkward small talk. I was okay with small talk at this point. While, usually, it would have made me so uncomfortable, the random topic of conversation helped to wipe away my previous discomfort over pouring my heart out to Peter.

I laughed, "God, no. Clearly, you must not be able to see it very good from there."

Grinning, he pushed himself off the ground, crawling forward and laughing when he got a better look at my little drawing, "Clearly." He agreed, looking past me back at the camp. I peeked around the tree trunk and saw the small silhouette of Lucy sitting up, definitely awake. She was looking around, probably looking for Peter. He looked back over at me, "Are you ready to go back?"

I was touched that he'd bothered to ask. Most guys I knew wouldn't have even come to check on me. But I guess that was one of the many differences between guys then and now...

I nodded my head, dropping the stick, "Yup."

He stood up, brushing the snow off the back of his coat before reaching down to help me to my feet. I looked at his hand for a moment before I took it and let him pull me up, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

That was the first and last time that Peter and I discussed coming to Narnia. When we returned to camp, Susan avoided looking my way and I felt a pang of guilt. I shouldn't have left so dramatically. I'd probably totally humiliated her - she would never speak to me again, I was sure. I made a mental note to apologize to her later - in the morning, perhaps. Lucy, however, smiled at me, her blue eyes showing a deep understanding of what had transpired in the woods. She was much too observant for a girl her age. I knew she could tell that I had been upset and I wondered if maybe I still had some make-up smudged under my eyes...or maybe it was just that obvious. I snuggled back onto the ground, curling myself into a ball and hugging my fur coat tightly for warmth. My eyes were sore and tired from crying and soon fell shut as I drifted back into my restless, uncomfortable sleep.

**well...it was a bit longer than usual! haha  
and entirely my own. i'm pretty 'meh' about the chapter. i always like to have a bit of action in my chapters and i sometimes forget that slower, character developmental chapters are also necessary. haha  
****  
and (sorry! but) i have to defend how i wrote Susan here BEFORE possible reviews come about how mean she was being: i didn't mean for her to come across as mean. She, unlike Peter and Lucy, is being much more defensive and (shock) smart about the situation. The way she sees it, she doesn't know Zooey and all she knows is that this chick is not someone they are safe with. So, really, the smart thing to do would be stay away from her. Susan relies more on thought and logic whereas Lucy and Peter (to me) are both more emotional and more likely to empathise with Zooey as an individual rather than see her as a pawn in some prophecy. So...yeah. hopefully that kind of made sense.**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning feeling stiff and sore. I groaned, stretching and rolling over. You know how sometimes you wake up in, say, a hotel or something similar to that and you forget for a moment that you aren't at home in your bed? Yeah, I didn't forget where I was. There was no mistaking the cold ground beneath me and the smell of the outdoors. I knew the instant I regained consciousness that I definitely was not in my room. The fact that I was rudely awakened by a talking Beaver was a pretty good clue, too.

"Get up! We have a long journey ahead of us - best to get an early start!" He hollered.

"Come on, Peter! Get up!" I heard Lucy insisting, the sound of laughter hanging on the edge of her voice. She was enjoying herself - nothing could dampen her spirits. I opened my left eye a crack and snickered when Peter swatted his little sister away, mumbling about how he needed five more minutes.

"Good morning, Zooey!" Lucy beamed, spotting me watching.

"Mornin'." I croaked, shoving myself upright with a grunt. I squinted around, the sun was much too bright for my liking as it glinted off the pale snow. I spotted Susan helping Mrs. Beaver get rid of any evidence that we had ever been here and I remembered the previous night. I wondered if she was still sour today...I decided to test the water, "Good morning, Susan." I muttered, giving her a polite smile.

She nodded her head in my direction, returning the polite smile, "Good morning." Her smile was forced - I could tell that much. But at least I was getting some sort of positive reaction from her. She was trying, and that made me feel a little more at ease.

Peter was sitting up, now, his blond hair a complete mess. He did not look happy to be awake - I guessed that he wasn't a morning person. "How'd you sleep?" I asked.

Polite like the rest of his siblings, he smiled through his natural, morning grumpiness, "Fine, thanks. You?"

I shrugged, "Meh. Alright." _All things considered..._

"That's good."

Beaver rubbed his paws together, not wanting to bother with morning greetings or small talk. "Off we go, then." Beaver marched off toward the trees with Peter glaring at him as he went. _Definitely not a morning person_.

Mrs. Beaver and Lucy followed. Lucy beamed back at me with that infectious smile of hers that couldn't be ignored. A small smile played on my lips as I followed her into the trees.

"I wonder what Aslan will be like!" Lucy wondered excitedly, "I bet he's wonderful." She looked over at me, "He sounds fantastic."

"He does." I agreed. You just couldn't help but be a little happier when you were around Lucy. She didn't ask me about last night and didn't mention anything even remotely relating to the prophecies. She just spoke happily about the adventure that we found ourselves in the middle of - but, you know, sometimes I wondered if it was an act she put on for my benefit. Sometimes, I would catch a look of worry that would cross her face at the mention of the White Witch or anything that made her think of Edmund. I would never say anything about this, though. I appreciated her efforts, for they did help me to feel a little better, and, maybe, keeping the conversation elsewhere helped to make her feel a little more at ease as well. I knew better than to mess with a good thing. Talking with Lucy was definitely something positive that should never be ruined by negative and paranoid thoughts or conversations. Apparently, those I saved for nights when I would have complete mental breakdowns and dump all my issues on Peter. Because, you know, he didn't already have enough to deal with. Of course, he should have to deal with me, too.

_Maybe I should apologize to him..._

I glanced over my shoulder and decided against it. I really doubted he would bring it up again, so, I figured that if I just pretended like it didn't happen then it would just go away. Simple as that. Don't ask, don't tell.

"What do you think he'll look like?" Lucy asked.

I smirked, shrugging, "I have no idea. I'm gunna go out on a limb, though, and bet that he's a talking animal!"

She laughed, "You know, I think you might be right!"

The Beavers stopped ahead of us and we looked out over Narnia. It was beautiful. Nature in all it's glory without any roads or factories or smog filling the air and ruining the atmosphere. I would have loved Narnia if it weren't for the circumstances under which I was here.

"Aslan's camp should be just over that ridge and across the frozer river." Beaver stated, smiling up at us.

"It's so far..." Peter muttered from behind me.

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. We had a long way to go - a lot could still go wrong in the time it would take us to walk that far...

"It's the world, dear!" Mrs. Beaver chuckled, "Did you expect it to be small?"

There was a moment of silence before Susan spoke up, "Small_er._" She turned to follow as the Beavers moved on. I watched her walk away - she generally seemed to be in a bitter mood about everything that was happening. Not that I really blamed her - I mean, this wasn't exactly ideal for any of us - but at least Peter and Lucy tried to be friendly throughout it all...

As we walked on, my legs soon began to ache. Jogging down a smooth side-walk every now and then was one thing, hiking through knee deep mounds of snow in a fur coat and wet sneakers after a bad night of sleep was something completely different. More than anything else at the moment, I was missing my faithful little car. There may not have been roads big enough for Elmo in Narnia, but I'm sure the little guy could have handled a little Off-Roading. Anything to get out of walking any further. I looked around at the others and I could tell that they, too, were exhausted. Especially little Lucy. Where the snow was halfway to my knees, it was much higher on her, making it much harder for her to trudge through the cold, white powder.

I was thankful when the deep snow banks ended and we stepped onto a very large frozen river. I dragged my feet, looking at the ground in front of me. Poor Lucy was starting to drag behind and I stopped so she could catch up with me - I felt bad that she was walking alone. She smiled up at me gratefully, grasping my hand when I offered it to her. "I'm sure we don't have much further to go." I assured her - really, I had no idea how much further Aslan's camp would be. But it felt as though we'd been walking for an awfully long time - how far could it be?

"Come on, humans! While we're young!" I heard Beaver call, and I glared at his furry little back. I definitely did not like the fact that he was mocking us - I was much too exhausted to have a good sense of humor about it. The four of us were a tough crowd at the moment.

Peter shook his head, stopping in front of us and crouching down, gesturing for Lucy to climb onto his back. She eagerly released my hand and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, letting him hoist her up and carry her onward. "If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat."

"Right on." I mumbled, grinning at the thought.

I cringed when Beaver yelled at us again, "Hurry up, Son of Adam! We don't got all day!"

"He is getting a little bossy..." Lucy giggled under her breath.

We fell silent once more for mere moments before I thought I heard bells in the distance. I stopped, looking around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Peter stopped, too, turning to look behind us. "What is that?" He muttered, nodding his head back the direction we had come.

I followed his gaze, squinting at the object in the distance. "It kind of looks like - "

"IT'S HER!" Beaver yelled. "Run!'

I felt my stomach flip in a sickening way when he said that. We all knew which 'her' he spoke of. The White Witch. Peter quickly set Lucy down and let her run ahead of him with Susan. He turned to me, "We can't let her see you, remember?!" He pulled me so that I was in front of him, hopefully hidden from her view. If she hadn't already spotted me, that is. I sprinted forward without looking back. If she caught up with us, that would be the end of my new friends. I didn't know what would happen to me - surely she wouldn't just allow me to return home.

Lucy and Susan were a bit ahead of us and I could hear Peter close behind me - I was probably holding him back, since I was sure he was faster than I was. I watched Mr. Beaver wave the girls forward to hide beneath a small ledge created by a protruding tree root. They disappeared just as Peter and I reached the group and I quickly crawled in next to them before Peter hopped down. Lucy allowed him to sit behind her and she positioned herself in his lap. It was a small space and we were all very uncomfortable. Personally, I thanked God that it was winter. See, I have this huge issue with bugs. Especially worms. I can't deal with bugs. This whole hiding place would have been a complete nightmare for me if it had been summer. So, that was a plus. Aside from that, I was much too squished and much too scared to be comfortable. My heart was pounding and my breaths were coming out in pants from all the running . I tried to calm my breathing - I was so sure that it was loud enough to be heard by her. It was dead silent as we sat there, waiting to hear the sound of bells as the Witch continued on her way - or were we just waiting to be discovered?

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy whispered.

Peter gently pushed her toward Susan and I looked over at her with wide eyes and back at him as he made a move to get up, "I'll go look -"

I reached out to grab his coat to stop him, "_Peter, don't_." She wanted him dead. Hell, she would probably kill him on sight and he had no way to defend himself.

Beaver nodded his head, "Right - you're no use to Narnia dead." He started forward, but Mrs. Beaver's paw shot out to stop him.

"Neither are you, Beaver!"

I watched worriedly as Beaver simply chuckled and patted her hand reassuringly, "Thanks, love," before hopping up to see if the coast was clear.

It seemed like we waited an agonizingly long time. I watched Mrs. Beaver carefully while she wrung her paws together. She was obviously frightened for her mate and my heart went out to her.

"AH!"

I screamed when I heard Lucy scream beside me, snatching up both Peter and Lucy's coats in death grips and yanking myself against them in an attempt to hide myself. I held my eyes shut tightly, waiting for the Witch to strike us down. When nothing came, I dared to open my eyes and I looked around, spotting Mr. Beaver's upside down mug staring in at us.

"Hope you've all been good - There's someone here to see ya!"

Oh, how I despised that Beaver! I released Peter and Lucy, embarrassed by my knee-jerk reaction, "Sorry, guys..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Santa Claus.

_The_ Santa Claus.

That was who had been waiting for us when we came out of hiding.

I was still standing there, gawking, when he drove his sleigh away from us after handing everyone their respective gifts - well, everyone except me, of course.

"Can I look at it?" I asked Susan, timidly, as we walked, gesturing at the horn she still held in her hands. I wanted to make an attempt to socialize more with Susan. She was the Pevensie that I knew the least (not counting Edmund) and needed to charm the most. I didn't like knowing that she wasn't especially fond of me. I was now on a mission to befriend Susan before this was all over.

She gave me a polite smile and a nod, handing it over to me. I turned the horn over in my hands, admiring the detail carved into the ivory. "It's beautiful," I commented.

"It is, isn't it?" She agreed. She sounded hesitant, though, and I glanced over at her, still running my fingers over the smooth surface on the horn.

"I sense a 'but'."

She turned her cold gaze on me, her eyes wary and defensive. She still didn't trust me. _What did you expect?_ "Yes." She admitted with a sigh, looking forward once more. "It's all still very strange." That was the only explanation she offered, and I didn't want to push Susan just yet.

"Strange would be putting it mildly." I laughed.

"Oh no!" I heard Lucy gasp. I handed the horn back to Susan and we ran to where the others stood, looking over the edge of the cliff.

The ice on the river that we needed to cross was melting - fast. Santa (it was still weird to think that) _had _said that winter was almost over, but this was just ridiculous! It wasn't impossible for snow and ice to melt in a matter of minutes!

"Come on! We've got to cross now!" Peter urged, beginning the climb down the cliff toward the not-so-frozen river. He was getting more and more reckless the longer we were here, I was noticing. Perhaps reckless was the wrong word...either way, I was noticing a change in Peter already. When we had come here, he had been hesitant and unsure. Now, he was a man on a mission. I suppose having your younger brother's life in danger did that to a person. He was getting braver and braver with every hardship we faced.

"Hold on - let's think about this!" Susan shrieked, frightened.

"We don't have time!" Peter called back, helping Lucy down the cliff.

I slipped for a moment, but quickly caught myself before I went tumbling down the rest of the way. I treaded carefully, climbing down to where Lucy, Peter, and the Beavers stood at the edge of the river.

"I'm just trying to be realistic..." Susan muttered defensively, grudgingly beginning to climb down behind me.

Peter glared up at her, "No, you were trying to be _smart_, as usual!"

I avoided looking at either of them. I didn't really want to say anything, but I definitely had to agree with Peter here. I mean, if I had a brother, and his life depended on me crossing that river, then, damn it, I would cross that friggin' river no matter what. Nothing would have stopped me.

Carefully, Peter placed on foot on the thin ice. The second he put any weight on it, though, the ice cracked and he quickly retracted his foot.

"Maybe I should go first." Beaver suggested.

Peter nodded his head, gulping, "Maybe you should..."

I held my breath as Beaver slowly began to make his away across the ice. It cracked even under his small body and I gulped as Peter reached back to take Lucy's hand and started to follow Beaver. I was hesitant and I waited until Susan came up behind me:

"If mum knew what we were doing..." She muttered, urging me forward.

"Mum's not here!"

I didn't even want to think of what my mom would say to me if she were here. She was never one to shy away from being blunt and she probably would have told me how stupid I was being. "Don't you know how dangerous this is?! Are you out of your mind?!" Something to that nature. Oddly, the thought of having he scold me for this made me smile. I gasped when the ice cracked beneath me and I lept forward carelessly, wanting to move forward as quickly as possible.

"Peter!" Lucy shrieked, pointing up to the top of the waterfall to our left.

I whimpered, seeing a pack of wolves running to cut us off. It was never ending! Couldn't we just have one day without any confrontations?! Honestly...

I shrieked when the one of the wolves pounced on Beaver, pinning him to the ice. Peter drew the sword he'd been given, pointing the blade at the wolf that stepped forward - this wolf was clearly their leader. Maugrim, if I remembered correctly.

"Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt." The wolf snarled.

My eyes darted between Peter and the wolf that was advancing on us. I stepped back, but the ice behind me collapsed, forcing me forward. I could hear Beaver encouraging Peter to kill the wolf - inside I really, really hoped he wouldn't try. Although, I couldn't see another way out of this, aside from jumping into the racing, cold waters of the river.

"Leave now, and your brother leaves with you." The wolf offered. Peter didn't budge.

"That sounds like a good offer, Peter." I offered, hesitantly. I wasn't a coward, but I wasn't stupid either. We were currently trapped between a rock and a hard place. Maybe this offer was our only way out...

Peter shook his head, "I doubt he'd keep his word." However, his hands and voice shook with hesitation and inexperience. He was trying to be brave, but I knew he was frightened like the rest of us.

The wolf growled, clearly losing his patience.

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero!" Susan called, panicked, "Just drop it!"

"No, Peter!" Beaver yelled. "Narnia needs ya!"

"What's it going to be, son of Adam? We won't wait forever - and neither will the river."

He was right. I heard the unmistakable sound of ice breaking and I looked up at the waterfall, my eyes wide with fear. "Peter!" I screamed, jumping when a massive icicle fell through the ice beside me. We didn't have long.

"Hold on to me!" Peter ordered before driving the sword into the ice in front of us. He wrapped his left arm around Lucy and, without hesitation, I threw my arms around him while Susan took hold of his right arm. I shut my eyes, my cheek pressed against his back as I waited for the water to come crashing down on us. I couldn't contain my scream when I felt the immense power of the waves propel us forward, the force of it overcoming us and pushing us beneath the surface for a moment. I hadn't been prepared for it and swallowed an immense amount of the freezing water, coughing and struggling to breathe when we resurfaced. Yet, I still maintained my grip on Peter as the current took us further down the river. I dared to open my eyes, seeing the Beavers swimming toward us and pushing our make-shift raft over toward the shore.

I collapsed onto the solid ground, still sputtering and coughing. I laid there for only seconds before I heard Susan yelling at Peter angrily and calling out Lucy's name. I sat up, looking to where Peter sat holding a fur coat in his hand - Lucy was no where to be seen.

"Oh my God." I gasped, scrambling to my feet and running to edge of the river, joining Susan in her cries. My eyes clouded by tears, I glanced at Peter. He sat, unable to speak, not believing that what he'd done. I could only imagine what was going through his mind. "P-Pete..." My voice broke. I really wanted to say something to comfort him, but I didn't know anything that would take the grief away. Could he really be blamed for what had happened to Lucy? To Edmund?

"Has anyone seen my coat?"

I was still watching him when we heard her voice. His head shot up, his eyes overflowing with tears when he spotted her. I watched as he quickly went to her, draping the soaked coat around her small shoulders. I couldn't stop crying - although, these tears were tears of relief and happiness. I was so glad to see that she was alright.

I heard Mr. Beaver chuckle happily, "Don't worry. Your brother has you well looked after."

**this chapter was long! see? SEE? long. haha  
i'm trying to get to the original bits of the plot - the parts that are my own creation :)  
please review - sorry i still had quite a bit of movie dialogue. i tried to avoid it, but i kind of failed a bit haha**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't stop writing this story! haha It's making me feel bad for not updating my other ones - but the evil Narnia plot bunnies have invaded my brain and won't let me stop! hahaha i guess that's good for those of you who like this story :P **

**i will still do my best not to rush the plot. I need to have more Peter and Zooey time in order to make their friendship/romance later on believable so I can't really rush into my original plot - because that plot will make it very hard for them to be friends - let alone something more - and I want them to be pretty good friends by that time. sooo. yes. haha Also, I'd like to thank people who review and tell me that I am successfully making my story somewhat original - that's awesome to hear! :D**

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver pointed out.

I looked around me and gasped, wiping away the tears that remained on my cheeks and I laughed, so unbelievably happy to see the snow around us melting at an alarming speed and to see beautiful pink flowers blossoming of the branches of the trees around us. I threw off my coat gleefully, turning to beam at the others. I caught Lucy's eye and she darted forward, jumping into my arms and I lifted her off the ground, spinning her 'round while we laughed. It was spring again in Narnia - something that signified that we were getting closer and closer to ending the reign of the White Witch and finally meeting Aslan! I set her down and she went ahead with the Beavers, looking at the trees in awe and I couldn't stop smiling. Peter and Susan came up beside me, also watching their younger sister. I noticed that they, too, had unstoppable grins on their faces. We were all so grateful that she was alright.

"It's beautiful here." I muttered.

Peter nodded his head in agreement and Susan went off to follow Lucy. I noticed that she didn't apologize to Peter at all for making him feel like everything that had happened to their family thus far had been his fault and I frowned. She was complex, and I couldn't figure her out. I looked over at him and he saw the look on my face and shrugged.

"It's best not to bring it up, trust me."

I nodded my head once, eyebrows raised and lips pursed, "Right." I hesitated. "You know, she's -"

He chuckled, "I know."

"Okay..."

"She's complicated. She never says it, but I know when she's sorry."

I nodded my head in understanding, and we started forward, walking through the trees with the others running a little ahead of us, "And...is she?"

"Not yet, no." He grinned over at me.

"Oh. It kind of sucks that you get blamed whenever something goes wrong, though..." I pointed out, stuffing my hands into the pockets on my pajama pants.

His jaw clenched and he looked at the ground in front of us, and I realised that I'd crossed a line. See, sometimes I get to talking and I don't really realise that maybe I'm going into personal territory and it just ends up...awkward. Ever been in one of those conversations where it's just kind of like you're talking to yourself but you can't stop? Yeah. Kind of like that. But I wasn't going to to do that this time - oh no. I'd already put him through that during our last conversation. The last thing I wanted was to have another of my companions hate me.

"New topic, okay. Where are you guys from?" When in doubt: ask him about himself.

"Finchley."

"Ah, cool." I nodded my head, "Do you like it there? I've always wanted to visit England - it always looked like a great place."

"It's alright. I'm not sure what it would be like...in your time."

We were both quiet for a moment before I snickered, "That sounds so weird."

He laughed, too, "Yes, it does. It's so unbelievable, isn't it?"

"Yeah - How old are you?"

"Eighteen, why?

"Woah," My mind was just officially blown, "You'd be..." I thought about the numbers in my head, estimating what year it was in Peter's - uh - 'alternate universe'. Math was never really my strong subject, so I gave up on trying to get an exact number, " - almost ninety, in my time!" He wrinkled his nose in distaste, clearly not fond of the idea of being so old. Ever. I laughed at the look on his face, "We all gotta grow old sometime, right?"

"Well, yes but..." He trailed off, still looking a little creeped out.

"It's weird."

"Exactly."

"No argument here."

"I may be old in your world, but you don't even exist in mine." He pointed out.

"And yet here we are talking to each other!" I beamed over at him, "You gotta admit, it's kind of cool, right?"

"Cool?" I kept forgetting that they didn't use the same slang back then_. _He was probably trying to figure out why the hell this was cool - in the literal sense. Especially since it was actually fairly warm out, now.

"Neat." I corrected. "'Cool', in my time, means like...'awesome'."

"Got it." He grinned, "It's very 'cool'..." He trailed off looking at the floral trees surrounding us. We walked in silence for a while - surprisingly, it was a comfortable silence. However, as the silent grew longer and longer, I noticed the smile on his face fading as he was left with his thoughts, the look of worry that had been on his face for most of our journey was quickly returning. I assumed he was thinking about Edmund - at least I'd successfully kept his mind off it for a little while, right?

"You're worried about your brother, huh?"

"Of course I am." He mumbled - I noticed that he wouldn't look at me when we discussed his brother, or anything else personal.

I sighed, "You can't keep beating yourself up over it, Peter."

He just shrugged, "It's not that simple." He mumbled, shaking his head and looking up to watch Lucy when we heard her giggling from somewhere ahead of us. "Look, I don't expect you to understand -"

"Oh, that's nice." I snorted, getting a little offended prematurely.

"Let me finish!" He raised an eyebrow at me - perhaps I was being a _tad_ over-sensitive. I muttered a quick apology before gesturing for him to continue, "Thank you. What I _meant_ was I don't expect you to understand because you weren't there _before_ all of this. You weren't around to see how I treated him...I might have been unfairly strict with him."

"Sometimes you need to be strict with kids."

"He's not much younger than I am." He reminded me.

"Oh." I pursed my lips in thought, "Well...Isn't that what brothers do? They fight, it happens." He was right, of course. I _didn't_ know their story before Narnia. I liked Peter, though, and I never like to see my friends upset. My goal at the present time was to try to make him feel better.

He gave me a weak attempt at a smile, "I suppose." One thing I'd learned about Peter was that he wasn't good with hiding his emotions. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, ducking under a low hanging tree branch.

"Sorry, I could've shoved over." I muttered, moving more the the left so he wouldn't have to walk under the trees.

"S'alright." He was back to staring straight ahead and avoiding my gaze completely, so, I took that to mean that he had more to say. "It's just...it's my job to protect them and I - "

"There it is!" Beaver called back, excitedly.

I hadn't noticed the trees beginning to thin out around us, but, sure enough, soon after Beaver spoke, we stepped out into a clearing filled with tents and hundreds - if not thousands - of what looked to me like fairytail creatures wondering around, carrying weaponry, food, supplies - all sorts of things. I could help the tiny gasp that escaped my throat. Lucy and Susan waited with the Beavers at the edge of clearing while Peter and I caught up with them.

"After you, your Majesty." Beaver said, looking up at Peter. I didn't think I'd get used to hearing my friends being called 'Majesty'. It was surreal.

Peter, however, didn't show any hesitation. He walked into the camp with his head held high - I had to admire his poise. Susan and Lucy followed side by side. I hung back, leaving the shelter of the trees only after Mrs. Beaver told me that I could walk with her. The fear hit me like a brick wall as I stared out at all these creatures. Animals that could rip me wide open with one swipe of their claws, Centaurs who were nearly twice my size...they all stared as we walked through the camp. Murmurs came from all around us - I was actually surprised that no one had thrown anything at me during out little procession. The dirty looks I received served as a big reality check for me - you know, for a moment, I'd forgotten that I was kind of the bad guy...

I averted my eyes, staring at my feet. We stopped once we reached the front of the camp.

I heard the sound of a sword being drawn: "We've come to see Aslan."

I was shaking now. What if Aslan sent me away? What if he had me killed? I felt Mrs. Beaver rubbing the back of my lower leg soothingly and I smiled down at her, conveying my appreciation for the comforting gesture.

"There he is!" Beaver hissed in awe.

I dared to look up through my lashes as he spoke. I whimpered when I saw a great lion standing before us, his voice booming out over the crowd. I lowered my gaze once more, trying to stop the pounding in my chest. _Oh, God, I'm going to die._ "Welcome Peter, Son of Adam, Lucy and Susan, Daughters of Eve. Welcome, Beavers. You have my thanks. But one is missing in exchange for another." I could feel his eyes on me. I had to clench every muscle in my body to try to control how much I was shaking. "And who might you be?" His voice was still warm, yet it terrified me and I flinched at the sound.

"It's alright, dear!" Mrs. Beaver whispered, gently pushing me forward.

"C'mon, Zooey." Peter muttered reassuringly and I saw him reaching out to me. Having something to hold on to - some contact to just remind me that I wasn't alone - was comforting, and I quickly took his hand when I could no longer feel Mrs. Beaver's paw.

"What is your name?" The great lion asked.

I gripped Peter's hand tightly as I tried to find my voice, "Z-Zooey Parker."

Aslan nodded his head once in my direction, "Welcome, Zooey Parker." I waited for the rest - for him to condemn me and send me away. I knew Aslan knew who I was - I knew he knew the second Prophecy. I'd completely forgotten the reason why I'd come to him in the first place. My head shot up in surprise, however, when he spoke next: "Where is your brother?" He spoke to the Pevensies and my jaw dropped. I frowned at him, in awe that he hadn't mentioned anything about me. He glanced at me meaningfully, and I understood that he was not done with me yet. He just had the decency to speak with me in private, and for that I was grateful. At least I wouldn't have to be publicly humiliated.

No one else harassed me or objected to Aslan dismissing me as a subject of the conversation - no one dared challenge him. I breathed a small sigh of relief, loosening the death grip I had on Peter's hand.

"That's why we're here -" Peter spoke sadly.

Susan stepped forward, "We had a little trouble along the way."

"He's been captured by the White Witch." Peter explained, sending a fresh wave of horrified murmurs through the crowd.

Beaver chose to speak up at this moment, "He's betrayed them, your excellency!"

I turned, shocked by the outburst. _You big mouthed little shit!_ One part of me was screaming at the little creature, while the other, more reasonable side of me was saying, _You know he's right. _The reasonable side was losing and I glared down at the brown furball.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" A large voice cried, causing me to jump out of my angry trance and face forward once again.

"This isn't going well." I breathed, I wasn't sure if Peter had heard me - if he did, he didn't react.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan spoke. The crowd went silent.

"It's my fault, really," Peter admitted, "I was too hard on him."

"We _all_ were." Susan added, giving her brother a small smile. There was the hidden apology he'd been talking about earlier.

Lucy stepped forward on Peter's other side, "Please, sir. He's our brother."

"I know, little one." Aslan sighed sadly, "And that makes the betrayal even worse." He paused, looking down upon the four of us, "This may be harder than you think."

**woot.  
this was all about getting some Peter and Zooey interaction in there haha  
what'd you think? aka: Review. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**It seems I'm failing horribly at writing long enough chapters! haha I will try to make this one as long as I possibly can :P Thanks, as always, to those of you who reviewed. :) I love you all! Guess what? we get to learn more about Zooey today! woot. Oh, the wonders of Aslan. haha**

When he was finished speaking, Aslan looked down at me while the rest of the camp went about their business once more. I still hadn't released Peter's hand - I couldn't bring myself to do it! I was still sort of freaking out...

"Come inside, Zooey Parker," He commanded, "And we shall speak in private." Without waiting to see if I would follow him, he turned and went into the tent out of which, I assumed, he had emerged.

I felt Peter loosen his hold on my hand, obviously wanting to release me so that I could go and speak with the Great Lion. Unfortunately, I couldn't seem to allow him to let me go. My grip tightened at the first sign of losing contact and I looked over at him, frightened. "Come with me?!" I begged. The idea of being completely alone with Aslan, alone to hear my fate, was terrifying! How could I defend myself? Aslan, obviously, already trusted and respected Peter. Maybe, if I had a future King of Narnia on my side, Aslan's judgement might not be too harsh. Alone, I had no one to vouch for me and for my sanity. Everything would ride on me making a good impression - I've always been really bad with first impressions. All over the place - awkward, fidgety...With the added stress of possible impending doom, I was completely screwed! "Please?"

Peter obviously took pity on me and he spoke like he was speaking to a child, "Zooey, I don't think that's what he meant. He wants to speak with _you. Alone._ It'll be alright." He gave me a reassuring smile, "We'll wait right here, I promise."

I looked past him at Lucy and Susan to see what they thought. Lucy simply nodded her head, agreeing to Peter's promise. Susan, I knew, would be waiting only to hear what Aslan's verdict was. I gulped, slowly and reluctantly letting him go.

"Shouldn't keep him waiting." Peter muttered.

He was right - that would probably only make the situation worse. I felt like I would fall over without someone there to keep me up. I had to focus on breathing properly in order to control my racing heart. I couldn't even force a smile, so, I simply nodded my head once at them to show my understanding before I turned on my heel and faced the entrance to the tent. The only thing that stood between me and a very large and potentially dangerous lion was a thin piece of draping fabric. It wasn't too comforting.

"Deep breath." I whispered under my breath, quiet enough that the others wouldn't hear me talking to myself. I obeyed my own command and inhaled deeply before stepping forward on shaky legs and pushing aside the flaps on the tent.

The inside was surprisingly spacious, although that could have been due to the fact that there was no bed to take up space. There were only large cushions on the floor and a large table set right smack in the middle of the space. Aslan was waiting on one of the cushions, his tail curling and swaying back and forth behind him. His face held a welcoming smile and he said nothing of how I had kept him waiting. "Sit, Daughter of Eve."

I looked around for a nearby cushion - preferably once that wasn't too close to Aslan - and plopped down unceremoniously once I found one. As soon as I was seated, however, I wondered if maybe I should have bowed or something. Worried that I may have made my first mistake, I looked up sheepishly and apologized.

"You're forgiven." He chuckled deeply before his large face turned serious. "Now, tell me how you have come to be here."

'_Here_.' I completely over thought his wording and got confused as to whether he meant here, as in, his camp or here, as in, Narnia. Not wanting to make a fool of myself - again - by having to ask him which one, I decided to just start from the beginning and tell him everything. "W-well, I was watching TV with my Mom and then she went to go to sleep, so, I was by myself, then the house got really cold and the floors started freezing - " I didn't notice how his expression darkened at this, " - so, I kind of got freaked out and I tried to get upstairs, but when I got closer to the stairs, the ice...t-the ice sort of...built up around me and I fell back - though my wall! - and I landed here. Then, I met the Peve- I mean, the Kings and Queens, and we went to Lucy's friend Tumnus' house where there was this letter - "

"That's good enough, Zooey." He interrupted.

"Oh. Sorry."

He sighed, "I had hoped you weren't her."

"You know, the Beavers said something similar." I pointed out.

"Did they?" He acknowledged my comment politely before continuing his thought, "I knew your mother."

"My mother?!"

He nodded his head, "Yes. She came to me many, many years ago - when the White Witch's reign had only just begun - to ask for my help. She had run away, you see. She was a slave the Witch had gathered in her travellings, before she'd had the time or power to recruit Narnian followers. Your mother had lost faith and was among the first to join the Witch's cause. She came to me after you were created - before you were born, of course. How you were made - how that _witch -" _He spat the word as if it were a poison, " - could create life, I do not understand...but, faithful the the Witch, your mother agreed to carry you and raise you until you were old enough to survive your task, but as you grew within her, she grew to love you, care about you and, knowing what you were destined to become, she left, seeking me out. I agreed to help her only for the sake of my people. I sent her to the world you know as home - the same world that the Kings and Queens hail from. It was difficult, but I managed to find a way to send you into a different place in time so that, should the Witch seek you out, she would not be able to find you." Again, he sighed, closing his eyes, "It appears I underestimated her."

I couldn't digest this. My mother...had lived in Narnia? "I think I'm going to be sick." I warned him. Thankfully, I didn't throw up.

I wasn't something Mom had wanted, I wasn't even conceived by love. I was _created. _Like some test-tube child or a lab rat. An experiment - not a person! I was something bred for a horrific purpose. Tearfully, I raised my eyes to his - which were filled with pity - and I knew in that moment that Aslan did not blame me for what I was. He did not loath me as others did...because he knew my story.

_"I know better than most that you can't judge someone without knowing their full story."_

I swallowed past the lump in my throat - I wanted all the answers now. There was no use in stopping here and allowing my emotions to cloud my judgement. I needed to know everything. "And...you said something about what I was 'destined to become'. What..." I had to stop, take a few deep breaths with my eyes closed in order to keep my voice level and my tears at bay, "What is that, exactly?"

"Everything does not have to revealed at once, young one. It is a lot to accept, and you will need time."

"I want to know," my voice broke, "Please."

"She told me that death itself would course through your veins should she ever hand you over to the White Witch."

"W-what does that m-mean?" I pressed, my teeth clenched together in a futile effort not to cry.

"It means that she must never know you are here." He didn't answer my question the way I'd wanted him to, but I said nothing. "I will find a way to get you home again, Zooey Parker, you have my word - but I will need time. For the sake of my people, you _will not_ remain in Narnia while the Witch still roams free. As soon as I find away, you will leave without question. Do you understand?" His voice had hardened as he spoke to me of his plans.

I was sobbing now, staring down into my lap. How could I go home? How could I face my mother? I understood, though, and I nodded my head to show this. "I'm sorry." I bawled, looking up at him briefly.

His expression softened and I could see regret in his dark eyes, "As am I, young one."

His kindness only made it worse. Up until now, all I had wanted was to be home. Now, home wasn't what I'd thought it was. I didn't want to leave, yet I knew I couldn't stay as long as that Witch lived. I was inconsolable.

I heard movement as he rose, "Take all the time you need." He said as he passed me. "You will stay with me while you are here. I will have Oreius and his men build a bed for you." I heard a 'swish' as he passed through the flaps to exit the tent, and then I was alone.

Moaning in pain, I let my head fall into my hands and I cried and cried until I had lost the energy to cry and then I simply sat, motionless, staring straight ahead at the walls of the tent. Even if Aslan found a way to get me home, who's to say the Witch wouldn't be able to find me and pull me back? I was trapped inside my head, trapped by my emotions and my loathsome hate toward my cowardly mother. How could she agree to something so...sick? To agree to raise a child, knowing that they were born purely for the purpose of killing! God, and now that I knew the people that I was meant - no, _born_ - to kill, that thought was even more disturbing. Such amazing, brave, friendly people...I felt my stomach heave and I shot up, running out of the tent before I could throw up inside.

"Zooey?!"

It was a good thing I hadn't eaten in a while. I mostly just dry heaved, gasping. I felt a hand on my back.

"Is she alright?" I heard Susan ask, sounding genuinely concerned.

I closed my eyes, staying bent over the ground while I caught my breath. I tucked my hair behind my ears.

"What happened?" I heard Peter ask me, his voice quiet. It was so unfair - there was no reason for them to have to pay for something my stupid mother had done. I didn't want to hurt Susan or Lucy...or Peter - he'd been so good to me. I let him help me stand straight once more. He kept his hand on my back - worried that I might collapse or throw up again, probably. Unbelievably, when I looked up at him, I felt my eyes well up with tears yet again and I threw my arms around him. I must have taken him by surprise, because it took a moment before he wrapped his arms around me, "Hey...It's alright." He sounded sort of uncomfortable, but I really didn't care. I needed a friend, and he was the closest thing I had to a true, good friend in Narnia. Lucy - little Lucy, she really was an incredible little girl - stepped forward and rubbed my back soothingly while I cried on Peter's shoulder.

"There, there..." She cooed.

After a few moments, I started to calm down a bit. I sniffled, releasing Peter and stepping back. Usually, I would have been ashamed or embarassed, but not this time. I felt sort of...numb. My eyes were sore and I felt like I couldn't speak - I didn't really _want _to speak. I was withdrawing into myself.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

I shrugged, giving him a half nod. Of course, it was a lie. But I didn't want to talk about anything just yet.

"That's good..." He muttered. I think he understood what I was feeling as he, too, had been in a similar position where there had been issues that he hadn't wanted to discuss. I'd never pushed him, and I was grateful when he didn't push me. "Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you smell like...well, like you've just been ill."

I gave a short snicker at his attempt at lightening the mood, grinning at him despite my horrible depression. I was really starting to like Peter Pevensie.

"Lucy and I were just going to go down to the stream nearby to wash up - Oreius brought us a change of clothes. You're welcome to join us." She smiled invitingly and I blinked at her, momentarily stunned by how friendly she was being. She shifted her weight, obviously feeling uncomfortable with how long I was taking to reply.

"S-Sure." My voice sounded rough from all the crying and I cleared my throat.

"Wonderful!" Lucy ran over to the pile of clothing, gathering the garments into her arms, "I picked out a dress for you while we were waiting! I hope you like it." She grabbed my hand and began pulling me after Susan, who was already heading for the stream, clearly eager to clean up a bit.

I smiled sadly at Peter as we passed him, slowing for a moment, "Thanks, Pete." I muttered, knowing he would understand what, exactly, I was thanking him for.

He smiled, "You're welcome."

Now that I'd said my thanks, I let Lucy pull me through the trees. I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going - I was still sort of in depressed trance mode - so, it was a good thing that Lucy was leading the way. I didn't admire the beauty of the forest or the flowers on the trees as I had before. To be completely honest, if Susan and Lucy decided to just leave me at the stream when they were finished, I probably wouldn't even have known how to get back. I was a bit like a zombie.

We stopped at the water's edge and Lucy handed me one of the garments she was carrying. I accepted it with a quiet 'thank you' and a small smile.

"You'll feel better after you bathe." She assured me, "I always do."

I watched her go off to find Susan before I sighed, pulling off my damp pajamas. I hung my clothes over a nearby treebranch, wanting to allow them to dry off, before wading out into the water. I was surprised by how warm it was - only an hour or so earlier it had been winter in Narnia. I cleaned off all the dirt and grime that had built up during our journey, washing my hair as best as I could without shampoo, before pulling myself out once again. Usually, I would have taken my time with it - would have gone for a swim or something and just enjoyed the water. I wasn't really in much of a swimming mood, though. I picked up the change of clothes Lucy had picked out for me and quickly put them on, feeling odd standing naked in the middle of the forest. Once I was fully clothed, I took the opportunity to examine the dress Lucy had chosen. It was fairly plain, but beautiful all the same - made out of a light-weight, deep blue fabric with hints and touches of grey stitching and lacing up the back. I smiled - it really was a great choice.

After grabbing my clothes off the branch, I made my way down the stream in the direction that Lucy had gone. When I heard their voices, I stopped, not wanting to intrude on anything, "Lucy, Susan - are you decent?" I called.

Lucy giggled, "Yes!"

Smiling to myself, I continued on until I spotted them sitting on the bank. Susan was wringing the excess water out of her long, dark hair while Lucy was exploring the small shore. I paused, tugging at my skirt uncertainly before I approached where Susan was sitting on a protruding rock with her feet dangling in the water. "Can I sit with you?"

She smiled up at me before scooting over to make room for me to sit beside her, "Of course."

"Thanks..." I tucked my skirt under me, pulling it up over my knees so that I, too, could dangle my feet in the water as she was.

"How are you feeling?"

I thought for a moment about my answer. I was feeling much more relaxed, much more in control of my emotions. I didn't feel like crying or anything like that. I felt serene, mellow...maybe a little tired, mentally and emotionally. "Better, actually." I assured her with a smile.

"That's good to hear." She hesitated and I chuckled - I knew her well enough now to know that she desperately wanted to ask about what had transpired between Aslan and I. Talking about it with someone would surely help me to cope and, when she finally got the courage to ask about it, I was ready to answer as best as I could. "Would you mind if I asked what Aslan said?"

"He told me I could stay...but only until he found a way to get me home." I glanced over at her and saw her eyebrows furrowed as she pondered how to word her questions. "Look, Susan, I _want_ to talk about it. Really, I do - I just...I just need to be prompted, I guess. I wouldn't know where to begin - so, really, by asking me about it, you'll be _helping_ me to deal with all of this. So, whatever you want to know, just ask. I promise I won't be offended." I looked away, preparing myself mentally for her questions. I hoped that I was ready for what might be said. Mostly, I really hoped that I didn't cry, again.

"Alright." She began, "Are you...are you dangerous?"

"Apparently." I chuckled darkly, "But...it's sort of complicated. I'm not dangerous unless the White Witch gets her hands on me - but I have the potential to be dangerous."

I could see a slight relief on her face and, before she could even ask her next question, the rest of the story poured out of me. Like I _needed_ that outlet. I needed someone else to tell me that this wasn't my fault. I needed to get everything out, as if saying the words would take the weight off of my chest. I wanted someone to share my burden - to help me carry it. Most of all, though, I think I wanted to lay everything out for her. Now that I knew my horrible truth, I wanted to hear Susan's judgement...

Because I knew she wouldn't sugarcoat anything to spare my feelings. Even though I was closer with Peter, I didn't need kindness. I needed honesty. After I'd told her everything Aslan had told me, I waited in silence, watching Lucy explore. I wished I was able to enjoy Narnia the way she did...it really was a beautiful place.

"I'm sorry, Zooey." Susan said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I could hear shame in her voice, "I've been unfair to you -"

I frowned, "No, you haven't..."

"I have." She argued, and I didn't bother to dispute. "You're not a killer! I see that now - surely, you must see it, too!" I knew she'd heard the self doubt in my voice as I'd told her my story. Susan was much too smart to miss it.

"Of course I do, but-"

"But nothing!" She was beaming over at me. She took both my hands in hers, turning to face me, "She can do to you what she will - breed you for whatever purpose she chooses - but she _can not_ control your thoughts - your morals. Oh, Zooey, don't you see?! You will always possess free will - thank goodness, I'd worried that maybe she would be able to control you somehow...This is wonderful!"

"W-Wonderful?"

She shifted, growing frustrated with my refusal to see her point, "_Honestly,_ come on! Whatever power she may give you, so be it. Let her give it to you. _But only you can choose how to use that power_."

**eh. I really like the first half up until she went to the stream with Lucy and Susan.  
then it just went kind of bleh for me. haha  
hopefully it's alright for you guys.**

**review and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**High Queen Crystal: First, I gotta help out my boy Peter and say "down girl" lmfao your review made me smile, so, thanks for that! I also wanna thank you for reviewing each and every chapter I put up, I really appreciate that. :) Dude, I'm so happy that you like how Susan is portrayed in my story! She is, often, written as kind of a bitchy character and i LOVE Susan. She's my second favorite Pevensie, so I really didn't want to go that route with her in this story. :)**

**Rockhardfairies: yeah, it really has completely overrun my mind. hahaha it's good for Narnia readers, but baaad for my Indiana Jones readers (ALTHOUGH, IF ANY OF YOU ARE READING THIS, I HAVE A CHAPTER IN THE WORKS! haha). And REALLY REALLY bad for Dark Knight readers - I haven't touched that one in months :( it's terrible. haha Yeeeah, Zooey's mom has an effed up past, man. I, actually, felt really bad writing Zooey's thoughts about how she wasn't something that her mom loved or wanted. It's sad, yes, but it'll all turn out in Z's favor, in the end, I promise. :) For once, I want to end a story happy! I always kill people off - it's really bad habit. haha And I hafta thank you, too, hon! You always review, and give me lengthy feedback! love ya xxx**

I was completely taken by surprise by how much better I felt after having spoken to Susan about the whole thing. Being able to finally feel comfortable around her was such a big relief for me and to know that she believed that everything would be fine - that I would be able to fight back against whatever plan the White Witch had for me - was so unbelievably motivating. I held Susan's opinion in high regard - perhaps because her approval was the most difficult to obtain - that I didn't want to let her down. I made a silent promise that, no matter what happened, I would never give up hope, I would never give in.

However, as inspired and courageous as I felt now, I knew I was avoiding thoughts of my Mother. I could deal with my destiny. I knew, in time, I would be brave enough to face the White Witch if that moment ever came to pass. Facing my Mother, however, knowing what I now knew, was something that was much too painful to consider. I hadn't yet figured out how I would ever be able to look at her the same way: without questioning her affection toward me. What kind of daughter questions whether or not her Mother loves her in the way that she should?

Then again, what kind of Mother - no, what kind of _person_ - births a child knowing that they would grow up to be a murderer?

It was too messed up.

Going home, going back to her, leaving Narnia, leaving my new friends - those were things I refused to address until the time came when I absolutely needed to deal with them. The moment Aslan came to me to tell me 'It's time', that's when I would face those impending realities. For now, I wanted to enjoy the time I had left here.

Once Lucy was finished exploring, the three of us returned to the camp. We found Peter sitting amongst the Narnian's, already making a brilliant first impression on them, as well - I could tell by the way they were looking at him. They were starstruck - although, I guess meeting the famed Future King of Narnia would be a pretty big deal to some. Later on, I would be proud to say that I knew Peter before he was a King.

He spotted us and stood up, smiling, "How are you feeling?" He asked. I noticed that he, too, had changed his clothes and cleaned up. I wondered briefly _where_ he had gone to wash up, but the thought quickly passed.

"Better, thank you." I cast a sidelong glance at Susan.

"That's good..." Evidently, Peter didn't share his sister's curiosity about my discussion with Aslan...either that or he was much better at hiding it than she was - just too polite to ask. When I caught him frowning down at me thoughtfully, I decided that it was probably the latter. He pointed over his shoulder in the direction of a centaur - I quickly recognized the creature from before, when we'd first met Aslan. "Oreius just offered to teach me to fight." Peter explained, changing the direction of our conversation.

I frowned, "Fight?"

"Peter..." Susan sighed in a scolding manner.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders, "It can't hurt to learn, right?" I noticed Oreius nodded his head once in agreement when Peter looked to him for back up.

"Well, I suppose, but -"

"And suppose we have to fight to get Ed back when we find him - it would be easier if we actually knew what we were doing, would it not?" He gave his sister a confident grin.

"That's what the army is for, Pete." I interjected carefully, not wanting it to come off like Susan and I were ganging up on him. Although, in a way, we were. It was just that the whole idea of Peter fighting with so little experience made me queasy. I didn't like it - I didn't like the thought of _anyone_ fighting. If at all possible, I would have totally loved it if there was no fighting what-so-ever. Somehow, I didn't see that happening...

"Can I watch?!" Lucy interrupted, quite deliberately, beaming up at Peter with bright, excited eyes. She was clearly uninterested in any more confrontations between her siblings - from what I'd heard so far, it was such arguments that had gotten them here in the first place. By here, I meant in this whole situation with Ed being missing and all that jazz.

Peter grinned back at her, looking just as excited to learn as she was to watch, "I don't see why not!"

Lucy turned on Susan and I, looking back and forth between us, "Will you come, too?"

"Sure!" I blurted. Unfortunately, I was actually kind of interested to see Peter and Oreius fight. I mean, if it was just practice, there was no risk, so, I didn't have to worry about anyone getting killed -

_Yet_... my mind added cynically.

I'd only seen sword-fighting in the movies. Was it actually called sword-fighting? Sword_play? _Maybe there was a better term that would be used to describe it...Swordsmanship! _Right? _Clearly, I was very uneducated on the subject of Medieval-style warfare. _Should have paid better attention in History_...

Susan shot me a cold look of betrayal when she heard the edge of excitement in my voice. I felt my cheeks turn red in shame. "What?" I asked, growing defensive.

"Don't encourage him!"

I opened my mouth to make excuses as to why I was, as she put it, 'encouraging him', but Peter and Lucy were already following Oreius toward the forest and she and I were getting left behind. I settled for a shrug and an apologetic smile before I ran to catch up with them. Susan followed, as I assumed she would, although she didn't look too happy about it. I raised an eyebrow at her, my way of saying 'now who's encouraging him?'

"I just want to be there to say 'I told you so' when he loses." She explained shortly, although we could all tell she was teasing. There was an unspoken challenge hiding in her words and Peter turned to her.

"We'll see." He laughed - he looked confident enough, but one look at Oreius told me that Susan would be the victor this time.

"I dunno, Pete, he's a pretty big guy - uh - centaur...being...?" I had a hard time deciding what noun would be best used to describe Oreius. He just snorted at my struggle, shaking his head with a quiet chuckle. I took that to mean he really didn't care how I referred to him, so long as it wasn't demeaning.

"Not to mention he already has much more experience!" Lucy added.

"I'm a fast learner."

"Ha! Not _that_ fast!" Susan laughed, "He's twice your size!"

"Which makes him a bigger target!" Peter pointed out.

"Yeah," I laughed along with the girls, "You keep telling yourself that."

"One thing I have learned in my years, young friends," Oreius spoke from ahead of us. I was surprised that he had actually been paying attention to our conversation at all, "is that one must never underestimate their opponent based on his size. I've known many brave fighters smaller than King Peter."

"A-ha! See?" Peter might as well have stuck his tongue out at us for how smug he was at that statement. I smiled - this was the most at ease I had seen Peter since I'd met him. Joking around with his family, teasing, _smiling_ - actually, genuinely smiling! It seemed like we all needed a little break from reality - it was nice to just be able to relax and joke around for a bit.

I squinted into the sun when we stepped out of the trees into an open, empty field. Orieus trotted to the center and Peter followed while Lucy, Susan and I found a spot on the grass and made ourselves comfortable, eager to watch. My eyes widened marginally when the centaur drew a sword that was probably damn close to being as long as I was tall! Or, at least, from here, it looked like it was absolutely massive.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What do you mean?" Oreius asked, twirling the weapon back and forth lazily.

"Well, I mean - " I turned bright red as he stared down at me curiously, "That's a real sword." I explained lamely.

He looked confused, "Yes."

"Well...someone might get hurt." Namely Peter, since I was fairly sure Pete wouldn't come close to getting a hit on Oreius.

"She makes a valid point." Susan agreed, nodding her head.

Oreius simply laughed at us, "So little faith! I should hope that, by now, I have the ability to control a weapon properly. King Peter is in no danger with me."

I blushed even more at how blunt he was being while discussing my concerns for the eldest Pevensie. "Right." I muttered. "Carry on, then..."

Peter drew his sword and already Oreius had to correct him. "Widen your stance - better for your balance." Peter did as he was told, "Good. Now, grip the hilt closer to the guard...Better!"

It continued like this for the first while. Susan picked at the grass absently, determined to show how unimpressed she was with the whole event, but my attention was captured, as was Lucy's. As time progressed, I could easily see that Peter was quickly improving. He hadn't been kidding when he'd said he was a fast learner. However, the combat was paced slower than an actual fight, I was sure, and Peter still failed to block many of Oreius' attacks.

"He's getting better." I pointed out after we'd been watching for a while.

"Isn't he?!" Lucy smiled, proud of her big brother.

Susan sighed before also admitting that Peter was doing quite well, considering this was his first time using a sword.

I jumped when Peter flopped down onto the ground in front of us. He laid back, obviously drained, "That's harder than it looks." He admitted, laughing.

"I thought you did very well." Lucy pointed out.

"Thanks."

"Are you finished?" Susan asked, watching as Oreius bowed in their direction before heading back through the trees toward the camp.

Peter propped himself up on his elbows, also looking after the centaur. He shrugged, "I suppose so."

"Can I see that?" I asked, pointing to where Peter's sword lay forgotten on the ground beside him.

He turned his gaze on me, "Sure."

I hopped up, brushing the dead grass off my skirt. Grinning, I gripped the hilt and lifted the weapon of the ground. "Holy crap!" I blurted in surprise, gawking at him with wide eyes, "It's heavy!"

"What'd you expect?" Peter laughed.

Lucy, too, was laughing at me shamelessly. Susan, at least, tried to conceal her snickering.

"I don't know - no offense, Peter, but I really didn't think you were -" I looked down at him, looking him over once while he quirked an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to finish my thought. I had been about to say that Peter didn't really look that strong, but, after careful inspection, I changed my mind, "Never mind." Until now, I hadn't really seen much of him, considering most of our time together had been spent wearing massive fur coats. Not that I'd been looking to see more of him or anything - because I hadn't. This was the first time I really, truly checked him out. On purpose. Not that I did it "accidentally" before, because I didn't!

I started getting uncomfortable. I really hoped I wasn't turning red - it was awkward for me to be thinking about checking Peter out when he was sitting right there with his sisters. I cleared my throat, "Alrighty," I held up the sword in my best imitation of a battle stance, "How does this work?"

I pouted when Peter laughed at my attempt. He peeled himself off the grass, walking over to where I stood. I made sure to hold my position while he fixed whatever he felt was wrong with it. Since Oreius had left us, Peter was the closest thing we had to a knowledgeable fighter. Mostly, I was just messing around with the sword - I mean, come on! Who hasn't wanted to handle a sword in their life? - but, given our situation, it probably couldn't hurt for me to at least learn how to carry a blade.

I stumbled in surprise when Peter nudged my legs further apart with his foot. "Remember: wider stance means a greater center of balance."

"Gotcha."

"Does that look right, Su?"

"I think so," Susan observed my new battle stance - Peter knew his sister well and knew that, even though he had been the one getting the lesson, Susan was probably the Pevensie who paid the most attention to the details. "You're holding it all wrong, though, Zooey." She pointed out.

I looked at my hands, confused. It looked alright to me. I looked over my shoulder and watched as Peter walked around to stand in front of me. He studied my grip for a moment, frowning, "You are holding it kind of odd."

"What? No, I'm not!"

He moved to stand beside me to get a better perspective. "Ah!" He reached over to grab my hands and adjusted my grip on the hilt. "There." He admired his handiwork before looking to Susan for her approval, "Better?"

"Much."

"I thought so."

I felt kind of bad ass, with the sword and all, in my neat little Narnian attire. Kind of Warrior Princess-like. It was pretty cool, actually. I grinned, "I think I could take you on, Pete." I was totally joking. I was fairly sure that he would destroy me.

It was pretty obvious that I was just messing with him, and he simply grinned, crossing his arms over his chest, "Really?"

I swung the sword back and forth a couple of times, "Yup."

"Well, then, it's too bad we only have one sword. However will you prove yourself?"

I shrugged, keeping a straight face. "I'll let you off this time. I'm merciful like that."

"Why, thank you."

"Meh, no big deal." I shrugged, holding the blade up and admiring the way the sun reflected off it's metalic surface, "We'll have our duel some other time."

**Ugh**

**this chapter was the devil.**

**it was such a hard one to get out because i was so out of muse and it was like a wall of writers block.  
but i successfully wrote a filler chapter. woot!  
sorry, it's probably not my best or most exciting chapter. but it did it's job: some time passed, some relationships were built, more of Zooey's feelings were revealed/established.  
all in all, I consider it a success. haha  
more action next chapter, though, hopefully. we're getting close to Zooey's action packed/angsty plot time. :P**

**review, please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I love revieeews. they make me happy insiiiide! haha I really, really love the feedback - having readers motivates me to write and reviews let me know that people actually like my story - so, thank you so much! :D**

**Also, I changed the title of the story because, well, the title I had before always irked me - i really hated it. And I recently downloaded Kelly Clarkson's new CD, "All I Ever Wanted", and the song "Impossible" seemed to really suit Zooey, her predicament and her feelings (romantic and otherwise) in the story. So, yeah. NEW TITLE, SAME STORY! haha**

During the days, I found it very easy to distract myself - to keep my mind away from the negative things that I knew I really, probably should have been considering (only, I never really wanted to). Peter continued to train with Oreius, and Lucy and I would still go at the same time each day to watch them. Susan took an extreme dislike to the idea of Peter's 'one time combat training' turning in to a daily lesson. I think it just frightened her to think of Peter, someday, having to use the skills he was acquiring. Truth be told, it frightened me, as well - I think it frightened everyone _but_ Peter - but, eventually, I decided that I would rather he learned now and knew what he was doing as opposed to having him run in to a battle naive and inexperienced. Albeit, the experience in his lessons was much different than having real battle experiences, it was better than having no knowledge what-so-ever. And so, I encouraged him and watched as he grew in to a relatively skilled fighter - at least, I thought so.

At other times, usually after training, as that took place in the mornings, the four of us and whoever else wanted to join in would play games with Lucy - I learned that she was particularly fond of hide and seek. With the mountains and trees surrounding the camp, the hiding possibilities were endless, so, naturally, we had to lay down a few rules and a boundary regarding how far we were allowed to wander to find places to hide.

But when night fell over Narnia, and everyone else was fast asleep, I was left alone with my thoughts - and true, deep, satisfactory sleep eluded me. The first night, I simply laid awake in my bed in Aslan's tent, listening to the deep, even breathing of the Great Lion, hoping beyond hope that sleep would come eventually to save me from my racing mind - but, at the same time, I was afraid that sleep would bring nightmares. And so, I laid awake that first night for hours on end, and only when the sun was creeping over the horizon did I fall in to a light, dreamless sleep.

It was the next night that I discovered that Peter, as well, seemed to be having trouble sleeping. He already understood why I would have trouble finding rest, and I thought, for the most part, that I, too, understood his reasons: He was worried about his brother, about the weight of his own very important Narnian destiny - much like I was, even though our two destinies couldn't have been further from each other in their nature. His was something wonderful, promising, and powerful in a positive, beautiful way. He could save lives.

Mine could never be so lovely.

We knew each other well enough by now to know that neither one of us wanted to discuss these problems. We shared the common desire to hide away the ailing fears until it was absolutely necessary to face them. It was always much nicer to find something better to discuss, anyway.

It became a little routine for us, over the next couple of nights. I'd come to expect that, at some point in the night, Peter would emerge from his tent, only half awake - but awake none-the-less - to join me in my insomnia. We took to light hearted games and discussions to pass the time and ease our troubled minds.

On this particular night, we laid back on the soft earth, each of us laying in opposite directions with our heads meeting in the center, next to one another. I admired the night sky, trying to find constellations. I was failing miserably.

"Do you think the sky is different here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." I paused, trying to think of the right way to explain my question, "I've been looking for constellations from our world - but I can't find any here."

"Well, it _is_ a different world." He reminded me. "So, yes, the sky is probably different, too."

"Maybe." I turned my head to look at him - his eyes were closed. "Are you tired?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm alright."

"You look tired."

"Zooey," He opened one eye and peered over at me, "I'm _fine._"

"You don't have to stay up if you are tired -"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

I laughed, swinging an arm around to whack him playfully in the gut, "Don't be stupid."

He laughed with me, clutching his stomach where I'd hit him, "Why the violence? Honestly, was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely." I narrowed my eyes at him warningly, "You better not fall asleep on me."

"I won't, I swear." He looked back up at the night sky, "I'd be too worried about having you beat me to death while I slept."

I feigned offense, "You're breaking my heart - where's the trust, Peter?"

"You've scared it away with your aggressive tendencies." He explained shortly, glancing over at me with a grin. Of the three Pevensie's that I had gotten to know, I got along with Peter best. Perhaps it was because we were, more or less, the same age - although, Susan was only a year younger than I was - or perhaps it was something entirely different. I adored Lucy - but she was much too young to entirely comprehend a lot of my sarcastic humor and stupid jokes, even considering the fact that she was a whole hell of a lot smarter than most other kids her age that I'd met. Susan...I'd only began to delve in to the mystery that was Susan. I liked her well enough, but, honestly, I wasn't completely certain that I would ever understand her. She was intelligent, passionate, and entirely too complex for me to feel one-hundred percent comfortable to be myself with her.

Pete was simple.

...Okay, perhaps simple was the wrong word to use.

Peter was never ashamed to just be Peter, and, being in the company of someone so comfortable and confident in their own skin, in turn, made it easier for me to feel comfortable while with him. He was a pleasant balance where, when needed, he could be completely mature and in other moments, playful and childish.

I wondered why there were no guys like Pete in _my_ world - in the future.

_For the sake of my people, you will not remain in Narnia..._

_You will leave without question..._

My current train of thought brought back the memories of my talk with Aslan. I sighed sadly. "I don't want to go home." I muttered.

Peter propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at me. His brow was furrowed in confusion and, had I cared, I would have felt bad about being a buzz kill. "Ever?"

I shook my head. "Never." I hissed the word through gritted teeth. I still hadn't told Peter what Aslan had told me. The only other person that knew was Susan, and I was grateful that she had kept what I told her between us.

I was afraid to tell Peter. I didn't want his opinion of me to change. We got along so well now, everything was so easy between us. I was worried that, if he knew about me, he might not be so willing to sit alone with me. He might be disgusted by my past and even more repulsed by the possibilities that may be a part of my future.

I couldn't bear that.

The silence that followed my reply was filled with his hesitation. He was still looking down at me while I stared blankly up at the stars.

"Why not?" He finally asked, officially crossing the line that we had drawn signifying which topics of conversation would not be brought up.

It was my turn to hesitate while I tried to control the panic that rose within me. I carefully side-stepped the full explanation: "There's nothing for me there - no reason to go back. Not now, anyway."

"And what, if I may ask, is there for you here?"

I swallowed with some difficulty. It was a good question and the answer that popped in to my mind made my heart flutter in my chest in the most unnatural and uncomfortable way. I frowned, my gaze moving to where his face hovered above me, "Uhm -"

"What about your family? Don't you miss them?"

"I did."

"What changed?"

I laughed bitterly, bringing my hands up to cover my face while I groaned, "Everything, Peter. It's, like, super complicated. Long story short: turns out my Mother is basically a psychopath. I'm practically bionic - minus the machinery."

"You've lost me, I'm afraid." He gently pulled my hands away from my face. I hadn't realised I was crying. "We don't have to talk about it, you know."

"I want to tell you everything, Peter - really, I do, I just -"

He smiled sadly in understanding, but I could see disappointment in his features, as well, "It's alright."

I bit my tongue. I desperately wanted to give him some sort of explanation, but every one that came to my mind just seemed so...melodramatic. "What about you - are you eager to get home?"

"There isn't really much of a 'home' at the moment."

I looked over at him, momentarily confused. Then the realization dawned and I sat up next to him, "Oh, shit. Sorry. I forgot." I flinched, remembering how he'd told me during one of our previous nights together about the London bombings and how he and his siblings had been sent to live out in the country - away from all of that.

"It's alright." He grinned, shrugging, "So...to answer your question -"

"You don't have to -"

He held up a hand, a sign for me to shut up, "Must you _always _interrupt me?" He teased.

I smirked, "Sorry."

"_As I was saying_: No, I'm not really eager to go back. Initially, I thought all I'd want is to get Ed back, and go home, but now..." He flopped back on to the ground, crossing his arms behind his head, "Now, I kind of like it here. Once all this White Witch business is dealt with, I think it would be nice to be able to stay here for a while. Lu loves it here, anyway - it'd break her heart to have to leave straight away."

"Hmm." I tucked my knees up to my chest. "It'll be sad to have to say goodbye to all this." I agreed.

"Hopefully, that won't be for a while, right?"

I forced a smile, "Right." It would be sooner for me than it would be for him, I imagined. But he didn't have to know that.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I awoke the next morning with a heavy heart. Unfortunately, last night hadn't done anything to keep my mind off of my problems. Not to mention, I still felt horribly guilty for keeping it all a secret from Peter. I didn't like keeping secrets from people, and he of all people deserved to know that I could, potentially, be a danger to him and his siblings. I just hadn't quite figured out how to approach that subject with him without making our friendship completely awkward. _"Hey, so, guess what? I was created for the sole purpose of killing you guys! Sweet, right? Wanna hang out again later?"_

Yeah, not the greatest ice breaker.

I frowned when I saw that only two Pevensies were waiting for me at our usual spot where we all met to have breakfast, "Where's Peter?"

"Aslan wanted to speak with him." Lucy chirped, scooting over and patting the ground next to her.

I sat down, suddenly nervous, "About what?" Was he telling him about me? He wouldn't do that, would he?

_That's a little conceited, don't you think? Not everything is about you - he has his own major prophecy to deal with! _Right. That made sense. Still, I couldn't help but worry.

"Did you sleep any better last night?" Susan asked as we ate. My insomnia was no secret, so, I wasn't surprised when she asked about it.

I told her I hadn't and went back to eating in silence as I listened to Lucy tell Susan and I about the dream she'd had last night in which she was a Narnian faun. I wished I could have nice, fun, light hearted dreams like that.

Once we'd finished with our food, Lucy suggested that we go down the stream to wash up.

"I like that dress best on you, Zooey." Lucy commented while we walked.

I looked down at the dress - it really wasn't anything spectacular. Actually, I think that was why I, too, liked this one best. It was plain, a light blue-ish grey color with long sleeves and a white waistline and hem. I blushed, "Thanks."

"It suits you." She continued.

I chuckled, "I thought so, too." I played with the skirt, "I'm not really a details and frills kind of girl."

Lucy laughed, "No, I suppose not."

I slipped off my shoes as we reached the stream, bending down and washing my hands before splashing some of the cool water on my face. I sat back on the bank with my feet dangling in the water.

"Mother would have liked these dresses." Susan spoke, quietly, glancing over at Lucy.

I looked down in to my lap. Clearly, Susan didn't share Peter's sentiment about wanting to stay in Narnia. I could hear it in her voice: She was homesick.

"We should bring her back a whole trunk load when we go home!" Lucy suggested excitedly.

"_If _we go home..." My eyes darted in Susan's direction and she caught the look of surprise in my eyes. I was shocked that she would say something like that with Lucy here - she was usually so careful with her words. She sighed, "I'm sorry I'm like that..."

Lucy looked down sadly to where her hands were fiddling with her own skirt. I tried not to look at the pair of them. I felt like I was intruding on a sisterly bonding moment and it made me very uncomfortable.

"We used to have fun, remember?" I heard Susan say.

"Yes, but then you got boring." I could tell from her voice that Lucy was smiling. I still didn't dare look up.

"Oh, really?"

I knew that tone of voice too well. I never liked that tone. That tone meant something was about to go down, and when I saw Susan dip her hand in the stream, my eyes widened. I was right in the line of fire - between two adversaries, "Susan, don't!"

I shrieked as she splashed a handful of water over my head, trying to get Lucy, but, instead, managing to soak me in the attempt.

"I'm sorry, Zooey!"

"Oh, it's _on._" I stood up and waded out in to the water, "Lucy, you get her from the left! I'll go right!"

Lucy giggled excitedly, "Okay!"

"No fair - this isn't a team game!" Susan shouted, trying to find a place to hide while Lucy and I threw water in her direction.

Eventually, we were all completely soaked and all concern for staying dry went out the window. Susan stopped trying to hide and everyone was on the attack. My allegiance with Lucy was lost somewhere in the crossfire and it just became a free for all of laughing and splashing in whatever direction we so pleased.

"Ow - time out! Water in my eye!" I called, raising my hands in surrender.

"Come on, Lu, let's get you dried off." Susan suggested, still trying to calm her giggling.

I waded back out of the stream and waited while Susan went to grab the towel off of the branch that she had hung it over when we'd first arrived. However, when she pulled the towel down, the three of us screamed when a snarling wolf was revealed behind it.

"Run!" Susan yelled.

I grabbed Lucy's hand and started off through the trees, Susan right behind us. We knew that there was no way we could outrun a pack of wolves, so, we gave up trying to run and instead started searching for a place to hide.

"We could climb!" Lucy suggested.

"Susan, your horn!" I reminded her as I helped Lucy up in to the tree in front of us. Susan and I started to climb up after her, but I was stopped by a tearing pain in the back of my ankle. I screamed as I was pulled to the ground.

"Zooey!" Susan shrieked.

"Blow the damn horn!" I yelled, kicking the wolf off of my leg. It yelped, releasing me. I tried to get to my feet, crying out at the pain. _There's no way I can climb that tree..._

I shrieked as I, once again, felt the excruciating sensation of the animal's teeth sinking in to my leg. I kicked and screamed and fought with all my might as the wolf dragged me in to the trees. I clawed at the soft earth, grabbing tree roots and digging my fingers in to the soil until my hands were raw and bloody, desperately trying to get a grip on something - _anything_ - to keep from being taken away from Susan and Lucy. I could hear the girls calling my name, but I was loosing them. I cried as I was dragged further and further away from them, the pain almost unbearable. I began to feel light headed - whether it was from blood loss, or simply due to amount of pain I was in, I didn't know - but I knew I was going to pass out. My struggles became less frantic, until I was only weakly pawing at the earth, reaching back the way I'd come. I couldn't go, I didn't want to go. I knew where the wolves would take me. I couldn't go to _Her_...

_No..._

I couldn't see Susan or Lucy anymore, but, through the haze and fog that was beginning to fill my mind, I could have sworn I heard a male voice calling my name...

**grr**

**the wolf bit refused to come out the way I wanted it to! lmao**

**i really wanted to keep going with this chapter! but I knew if I did, then I couldn't have been able to stop and it's one in the morning right now and I have to study for finals and all that jazz, so, I forced myself to stop! lol**

**please review! let me know what you thiiink**


	11. Chapter 11

**as always, thank you guys for your reviews! :) i really appreciate them. Now, let's see what has happened to our heroine...**

**Rck.: DEAN BEAN! I misseded you! haha. Yes, I'm quite excited about the wolf myself ;) it does mean what you think it means. Things are about to get a taaad more complicated for poor Z. haha**

**Rockhardfairies: tee hee - I like having Peter/Zooey banter. that stuff's fun for me. I think they both deserve some fun - and, ya know, a lot of Peter/OC romances have such a serious relationship between him and the OC and that's just so...intense. and, as you'll see later, there will be PLENTY of "intense-ness" in store for them, so, we need to have fun with them while we can lmao. Unfortunately, the fun pretty much ends this chapter :(**

For the first time in my life, I awoke with terror waiting to consume me. I groaned, immediately feeling the intense pain in my ankle. It seemed almost worse, and I tried to move to make myself more comfortable, but I couldn't - my ankles were bound as well as my wrists. I whimpered, finally gathering enough courage to open my eyes. Immediately, I sought out the face of a person I knew wouldn't be here.

I looked for Peter.

I remembered the voice calling my name in the forest. I knew it had been him, and I began to cry, thinking of how close I had been to being saved. If only I had called out to him, maybe then he would have found me.

"Good evening, Daughter of Eve."

The sharp, feminine voice sent chills down my spine. She was behind me, and I didn't have the strength nor the courage to roll over to face her. I squeezed my eyes shut, silent tears of fear and frustration coursing over the bridge of my nose on to the soft soil beneath me.

The woman clicked her tongue in disappointment, "That just won't do..." She stated. I heard the soft swish of her gown brushing against the earth as she walked to stand before me. I cried out as something prodded my already injured ankle. "I would have preferred you well." She sighed. "Pity, but I'm certain you'll survive." There was a moment of silence, but I could feel her cold, piercing gaze on me as I shook in fear. I knew by pure instinct that this woman was the very woman who had created me - the woman I had vowed to avoid.

The White Witch.

"Look at _me_, Daughter of Eve!" She ordered, her voice hard with annoyance.

I obeyed without hesitation.

"I know not your name." She prompted.

I swallowed, my throat dry. I wondered how long I had been unconscious. Was anyone looking for me? "Zooey." I croaked in reply. I knew I would live longer, with much less suffering, if I behaved accordingly and did as I was asked. Eventually, the time would come when she would do what it was she intended to do when she'd created me. Only then would I guage my actions accordingly. Maybe then I would have the strength to stand against her and fight. Whatever burden she bestowed upon me, she meant for me to use that power to kill the Pevensies. I would have rather died than hurt them. Perhaps it would come to that, and I could only hope I would be brave enough should that time come.

"What an awful name." She said this with such calm authority, like the point was undebateable. "Ginnabrick!" I flinched when she called the name.

We waited in silence, my harsh breaths seeming deathly loud to my own ears, but she seemed not to be bothered by them. As time passed, she grew peeved. With another glare in my direction, she exited the tent in which I was laying - off to see what was keeping this Ginnabrick, I assumed.

The moment I could no longer hear her footsteps, I began struggling against my bonds, grinding my teeth together to keep from crying out at the pain my struggles caused me. I became hysterical, thrashing about wildly, mindless of any further damage I was causing, sobbing frustratedly when I only succeeded in causing further damage to my already scratched and bloody hands. "Come _on!"_ I whined.

I screamed when I felt a small body crash against mine. A tiny, but strong, fist snatched a handful of my hair and yanked my head back. I felt the cold edge of a blade against my throat.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The voice growled, jerking my head forcefully. He pressed the blade harder against my throat and I felt a small, warm trickle of blood slide down my neck as the metal sunk in to my skin. I wanted to struggle, but I feared that any movement would only cause further - perhaps irreparable - damage.

"Ginnabrick!" The White Witch strode to stand before me. I never thought for a moment that I would be so glad to hear her voice, "Release her at once!"

"But, your Majesty, she -"

"NOW!"

"Yes, my Queen." I crumpled forward when he released me, my head throbbing. I wanted to pull myself as far away from Ginnabrick as possible. I couldn't stop crying, and I wondered if there would be a point when I would be so fortunate as to have no more tears left in my body, for I couldn't see any other reason why I would cease my sobbing. I was overwhelmed by hit after hit of awful misfortunes, cruelty, and mistreatment. I wasn't used to it, I didn't think I would ever grow accustomed to it. It only made me miss my friends back at Aslan's camp even more.

"Where have you been?!" The Witch snapped, looking extremely displeased.

"Searching for the boy, my Queen."

_Edmund! He'd escaped!_ I felt my first spark of hope when I heard this. If Ed could get to the others, he could tell them where I was! They would find me...

If he even knew I was here, that is. For all I knew, he could have escaped long before I even arrived. Or maybe he hadn't noticed them drag me in.

Still, there was hope, and that was more that I'd had only seconds earlier.

"We cannot waste time of a futile search for Edmund!" I was surprised that she'd used his name, "We _know_ where he is - we cannot get him back by sheer force, you know this!" She turned her cold gaze on me, pausing as she thought of her next course of action: "It must be done now. Once she has recovered, we shall take back what is rightfully mine."

I panicked. _Now?!_ I hadn't expected it to happen so soon! It had been foolish of me to expect her to waste any time. They were, after all, on the brink of war, "No!"

The tent was silent as two pairs of eyes bore into me, "_What did you say?_" The Witch hissed, he voice low and deadly, daring me to speak against her again.

"I won't do it." I shook my head, trembling even as I spoke my brave words. I was absolutely terrified.

She laughed, a terrible sound that send chills down my spine, "I'm afraid you have no choice, my dear girl." And with that, she turned away from me, speaking to the dwarf that had moved to stand behind her while he grinned horribly down at me. "Watch her." She commanded before taking her leave.

"With pleasure." The dwarf snarled gleefully, twirling the same blade that had been at my throat only moments ago over in his hands, waiting for me to make my move. He _wanted_ me to try to get away, the twisted little shit! I wrinkled my nose in distaste, scooting even further from him, just for good measure.

Eventually, as we waited, I became able to ignore Ginnabrick, and my mind wandered back to where I longed to be. I hoped more than anything that others had gotten away safely and unhurt. Lucy and Susan, when I'd been dragged away, had been relatively safe in the tree. Peter, however...I shook my head, almost laughing at my own cynicism. Maybe it was my current predicament that made me think of only negative things, that made me _assume _that Peter could be hurt. Peter had become a good swordsman, and I was certain Aslan would never let anything happen to him. It brought me some comfort to know that they were safe with him, yet, at the same time, it broke my heart to know that Aslan hadn't been there to protect _me_. I would have thought that protecting me meant protecting them, since I was a danger to them if I were to fall in to the wrong hands.

What would Aslan do now that I had been in the Witch's clutches? Would he allow me to return again once the deed was done?

I realised, with a jolt of horror, that he wouldn't. Once the Witch returned, I would be what I was destined to become. If I ever saw Peter and the others again, it would be under the most terrifying of circumstances - circumstances that I couldn't even bear to consider.

I shook my head in denial when the tall, pale women returned, holding a vial of black liquid that made my stomach turn. "_Please, no..."_ God, help me, I'd resorted to begging! I tried to push myself away from her, but it was hard to do with a busted ankle and bound limbs. She ignored my pleas, giving me a cold smile as she approached.

"Ginnabrick, could you help our guest with her drink?"

The dwarf hobbled over to where I was crouched, "Of course, my Queen." I shrieked as he seized my jaw in his hands, attempting to pry my lips apart. I shook my head, thrashing violently to try to prolong the inevitable. I held my mouth shut, absolutely refusing to drink the foul smelling formula - I would have rather suffocated. Ginnabrick, however, was smarter than he looked, and gave my injured ankle a swift kick, causing me to scream in pain, my mouth - obviously - flying open. The Witch took the opportunity and forced the concoction down my throat. I gagged while simultaneously trying to scream. The liquid burned as it oozed down my throat - like swallowing boiling water hot off the stove. I could feel it move through my body, down in to my stomach, like a fire consuming me from inside.

I only vaguely felt them secure a gag in my mouth to silence my shrieks of pain. The fire inside me was spreading through my limbs, down to the tips of my toes and, more than anywhere else, the ends of my fingers. I had never been much for dramatics, nor had I ever been one to condone suicide, let alone consider it, but in this moment, I was certain that I would have welcomed death if only to escape the blinding pain I was in - pain unlike anything I'd ever felt before, my torn ankle long forgotten. I was glad when, once again, I drifted back in to darkness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I was in so much pain, I was afraid to move. Thankfully, it was a dull ache now, in every limb and in the back of my throat - the last sizzling remains of the fire from before. One thing I knew for sure was that it was now very dark outside - no sunlight was coming through the thin material of my tent and I could hear no movement outside, although I knew that they would have someone guarding me. I coughed, knowing before I even did so that it would hurt me, and I flinched, spitting out the blood that shot in to my mouth with said cough. I realised that they must have removed the gag once I'd passed out. Groaning (that hurt, too), I rolled over so that I lay flat on my back while calm, silent tears rolled steadily down my cheeks. It was done now, whatever "it" was, and that meant I was, officially, a danger to Narnia and it's future Kings and Queens. There was no chance of me ever being allowed to return to Aslan's camp, and there certainly would be no more one on one, late night chats with Peter. Hell, it would probably have been better if I were to never see them again, for the next time we met, the White Witch would expect to use me to kill them. Was it worth risking their lives just to see them again?

Stupidly, my mind gave me a quiet, desperate "yes". How selfish my thoughts could be...

My eyes drifted shut once more, my body still exhausted from whatever change it had endured, and I welcomed the deep sleep that enveloped me.

_I dreamt of him - of bright blue eyes that glistened as he looked in my direction. He smiled at me, a small smile, but there was something different in the gaze - a sadness that I couldn't quite place. It wasn't the sadness I had grown used to, the look of loss...No, this was a look of pity. I approached him and I watched with great pain as he moved away from me, drawing his sword, the look of pity from before replaced with angry determination. His bright blue eyes turned to a slate grey as he glared down at me:_

_"I won't let you hurt them."_

_"Peter, I would never -" I reached for him and he snarled at me._

_"Take one more step and it will be your last." He warned._

_With a sad smile, I took that last step in his direction..._

**Boring and short, I know.**

**but my muse totally died and it was taking too long to return and i felt bad holding off for so long, so i'll put this up for now and HOPEFULLY my muse for this story won't be gone for long. :)**


End file.
